Evil's Last Stand Part 2: True Apocalypse
by IrisatinetheVain
Summary: The ultimate throwdown of good vs evil. This will determine the fate of the world for eternity. Will good prevail? Or is evil too strong to overpower this time? Second half of the story. Begins where part 1 left off. Will include a few different endings. The last ending will be the True Ending.
1. The Kiss

_(Sexual-ish content ahead.)_

 _While our favorite two antagonists sleep, Scourge reclines in one of the big chairs adjacent from their room. Periodically he will glance up from the music magazine he's reading and keeps an eye out for Irisatine. She comes out of the room three hours later and seems to be groggy and irritable. Scourge puts down the reading material and follows behind her. Iris finds a semi-secluded spot and starts to smoke._

 _This should provide me with some great entertainment._ I think to myself as I watch my devilish diva with interest. I lick my lips.

"Sup baby doll." I say as I coolly pull out a cigarette and light it.

She turns to look at me and her silver eyes fill me with excitement. I don't know why, but when I see them I just want to stare into them and never look away.

"Want to try my brand?" I ask as I show her the pack.

"I'm fine with my own, thank you." She says as she looks through the glass window.

"The only time I've seen cigarette holders were from old showgirl pictures from the 20's. You must be into antiques." I say as I watch her inhale and exhale some form of blue smoke.

"I like older things. They remind me of when companies put the quality of the product before the price tag." She said as she lit up another and attached it to the end of the holder.

"So what kind are those? The smokes I mean. Are they the new fancy, healthier vapor ones?" I ask as she squints at me.

"Yeah sure. Sounds good to me." She says as she snuffs her second one out. "What are you really here for, Scourge? What do you want."

I smile. "You could tell I wanted something, huh? Fine. My girlfriend, Fiona, says that you knocked her out cold earlier. I don't know if she is telling the truth or not, but for your sake I hope she's lying."

"I'm not concerned about that fox. But I'm guessing she had sent you here to even the score, right? She should be ashamed of herself, telling you to do her dirty work."

I scoff. "Finally someone who gets me! Who would want to do that shit to their only love?!"

I lean over on my elbow towards her. "You get me, bae. You know how to treat someone right. How about you let me take care of you for a change?"

She rolls her eyes.

"You're relentless, aren't you?"

I shrug and come closer to her. "Just one kiss, my flower. Then I won't bother you with it again."

Iris sighs. "If I'm just so irristable that you feel you must do this, then fine."

I rub my hands together happily. "Pucker up my dear."

Before I knew it, I had my lips pressed against hers and I melted into the kiss. I parted my lips and shot my tongue into her mouth, reaching around for hers. When I found hers I wrapped mine around hers and caressed tenderly. I moaned as she started to rub hers against mine in return. Then, something happened that I did not expect. She grabbed the back of my head and forced herself deeper into my mouth. I became uneasy and nervous.

 _What is she doing?!_

I tried to pry away but I couldn't seem to do it. I was running out of air and I needed to take a breath soon. I shoved and pushed, but she kept latched to my mouth like a leech to flesh. I felt absolutely sick as tears came to my eyes. I feared for my life. Was she trying to **suck the life out of me?!**

"Iris stop! You're going to kill him!" A pink female porcupine says as she comes over, bouncing up and down.

Iris detaches herself from my mouth and pulls back her tongue. That bitch's tongue had to have been a good foot long! It went down my whole throat!

"Damn you again..." I say as I try to get back my breath. She smiles in content.

" I was so close to having his soul, Arianna. I'm no succubus, but I am kind of proud of how much he let me inside him."

Arriana tsked. "Now now sister don't be so violent. Not with this cutie."

She pinches my cheeks and holds me in her embrace.

"Sister?"

Arianna's pink eyes light up as she responds. "Yes lamb, I am Iris' sister. You really should stay away from her if you value your life."

I nod. I get the picture now, there is no way I will ever come within fifty feet of her again.

"Good Scourge good, you get the message." She says as she waves to me and goes down the hallway.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe from her." Arianna assures me as she places her huge breasts on my shoulders. I shudder from fear and arousal.

 _What a weird, weird day this had turned out to be. Still, this is my silver lining..._

I smile deviously as I reach around and grab her butt, feeling it up and down. She squirms under my touch and presses closer to my body.

"We can form some kind of agreement if you want. I'll offer you my... services, for just the low low price of your eternal loyalty." The demon croons to me as I am entranced and caught up in lust.

"Oh yes. I'd like that service you speak of. Right. Now." I pant heavily as she finds the opportunity to creep her hand around my front and grab something tender.

She giggles as she leads me to her room. "Okay! Let's get down to some 'business.'

 _Him and his new love interest go over the terms quickly as he nods along like a zombie until she lets him attack her and hold her onto the bed. Arianna lays on her back and teases him._

"Once you do this, no going back." She says as he is already trying to undress her.

"Yeah yeah. Now gimme the goods already, babe."

 _(Iris POV)_

 _Not only did I see him cry, I had also almost had seen him lifeless in my arms. What a wonderful thing that would have been, but he has no idea what Arianna will do to him._

I laugh hysterically as I imagine the face he'll make once he finds out Arianna is actually my brother, Arrion.

 _He'll beg for release from his contract once he knows that he'll be Arrion's sex slave for the rest of time._


	2. Tricked and Beaten

(Arrion's theme song: Whore- In This Moment.)

 _Scourge lays next to Arianna, cuddling into the crook of her arm as his head is against her left breast. A movement within the sheets catches his attention as he looks over to the spot where his squishy cushion was. His head lays against something flat now._

 _What...?_

He jumps up in shock as the attractive women he had slept with had now become a man. A very masculine man who casts his glance directly at him, smiling. He speaks in a deep tone.

"Hello lamb. I would have expected you to sleep the way we went at it." Arrion says as Scourge gags.

"What the hell? I slept with a DUDE?!" His head is spinning like a carousel at the Mobius fair.

"Don't fret my pet, you slept with my lady self. Later on, I'll have my way with you just as I am. After all, you gave yourself to me. Forever." Arrion says as he grabs Scourge and kisses his head. "It's my turn to be the 'man.' "

Scourge slips out from the demon's hold and bolts out of the door. Soon, he feels himself being dragged back as little sharp objects cut his neck. Arrion had flung out his razor blade whip and reeled him back to the room. He closed the door gingerly and pressed his finger to the hedgehog's mouth.

"Silly boy I didn't tell you to leave. You stay with me until I tell you to go. You don't have a free will anymore."

"You tricked me! That's no fair!" Scourge pouted as Arrion sat next to him.

"All is fair in love and lust, honey drop! You wanted me so badly, you never considered your actions consequences. I just happen to be one of them. Oh! And if you ever tell anyone about me and our deal, I'll make you feel it the next **ten** mornings after we make love. Take that as a promise, my delicious slave."

Arrion says as he shoos Scourge off.

"Come over tonight, will you? You don't have a choice!"

Scourge feels violated and horrified. Surely he can't do this to him, forever...?

Arrion closes the door and reclines on his chaise lounge, holding the broken spirit of one of his previous slaves. He nuzzles her as her old wounds bleed in his presence.

"I'm an exceptional lover, right Desmona?" Arrion asks the ghost. She nods immediately as her emotionless face stares at him.

"I knew it. He just needs to be broken in, like you. Like the others." Arrion says as he calls up Iris using his cell phone.

"The deed is done, he is now mine."

 _"Excellent. Did I not tell you he would be just perfect for you? And you doubted me."_

Arrion played with Desmona's hair as she wrapped her ghostly arms around him.

"Mmmmhmmm I might even consider having his girlfriend for my own as well. She looks... interesting."

 _"Do what you will, as long as I'm not concerned. As long as she doesn't bother me again... go ahead. Otherwise I'll take care of her first."_

"Fair enough. Toodles!" Arrion says as he ends the call. Then, two male spirits materialize and sit next to him.

Arrion shoves the female ghost to the ground as he puts his arms around the two other ghosts. The female ghost winces and holds onto his leg, wanting his attention again. Arrion closes his eyes as his slaves tend to him.

 _(Scourge goes back to his room and closes the door with shaky hands. Fiona wonders what is wrong with him.)_

"Babe? What is wrong? Did something not go right?" She asks as he stays the way he is, hands pressed up against the door.

"I'm fine." He says feebly, then clears his throat. "I'm fine."

"Did you take care of her for me?" Fiona asks as Scourge forced out the most realistic smile he can manage.

"Yeah, she won't be coming around these parts anymore."

Fiona squinted and felt the raised cuts along his neck. "Sure. Why does it look like your neck had been crudely slit in places?"

"Well, it's nothing. I got banged around a few times but, I'm okay."

"Really? Then, why is there a suck mark on your collar bone? Scourge...?!"

"Uh... it's a bruise." He said as he pulled up his jacket collar around it.

Fiona stomped on his feet so hard he yowled out in pain.

"Why the fuck would you do that you tramp?!"

"Apparently you can't keep your cock to yourself! Did she please you Scourge? Is that how you 'took care of her'?!"

"Fiona wait!"

Fiona was seething, livid with anger and shoved Scourge to the floor.

"I'll see to her myself! You can sleep somewhere else! Get your shit and get out!"

With that, Fiona slammed the door so hard the room vibrated. Scourge pounded on the ground and hissed remarks out in hatred.

 _If she would just listen to me!_

Fiona stormed down the hall, leaving a trial of nervous bystanders behind her. They wanted to see what the big fuss was about. Fiona rarely got this mad so it was quite a sight to see the fox in a state like this. Irisatine was outside of Arrion's room talking to her brother.

Arrion pointed behind his sister as Iris cast her glance back at Fiona.

"Looks like your best friend came to see you." He says as he crosses his arms .

Iris watches as Fiona comes at her at an accelerated rate. She knows that the mortal means to hurt her. Iris raises her left hand and Fiona stops.

"Stop! I hate this weird paralyzing sickness!"

Iris lowers her hand as Fiona's nerves start sending messages again. She smiles evilly and takes a swing at Iris. She thinks she hits her dead on, but Iris had slid under the fox's legs and grabs her tail. Fiona nimbly circles back around and goes for the back of Iris' head. To her dismay, she actually punches herself in the face and makes her nose bleed. Oh no it's worse! She actually broke her own nose!

"Hold still!" Fiona screams as she finally lands a blow on the woman. Then her hands trembled.

 _(Scene will continue next chapter.)_


	3. Crush

Fiona saw twisted, agonized faces with the gleam of Iris' eyes. They reached out to her as if begging for release, or wanting to pull her in to join them. Iris opened her eyes even wider as more faces came into focus. Fiona's fur bristled with negative energy as her body shuddered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Iris asked as Fiona stood, gaping.

Fiona panted out words faintly. "No no no no! Don't look at me! You're a sick sick mental case!

"So you don't want to pound my face in anymore? Intriguing... what changed your mind?" Iris questioned as her head tilted unnaturally to the side, revealing just a small crack that had been forming beneath her bangs.

"You can't have me! Take Scourge! TAKE SCOURGE! Spare me!" Fiona said as she bust out in hysteria. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as she put her hands together in a praying position.

Iris laugh was so otherworldly and dark, it struck terror into even the most hardcore criminals.

"And who do think will answer you back...? Your guardian angel? Heaven has shunned you from its light, yet it's amusing you think someone up there has got your side..."

Iris stomps on her back and hits something within the fox's spinal cord. Fiona shrieks and lays limp on the floor, not dead but in critical condition. Iris parts the shocked crowd with a purple crystal wall so she can leave unhindered and walks away. All the time she is still laughing in her head.

Eggman comes to reprimand Iris for her actions but decides against it. The last thing he needed was to be sent to the infirmary himself. Better leave getting beat up to the others. But Iris did something unexpected. She placed her hand on Eggman's shoulder and apologized for her actions.

"In my defense, she did attack me. I tried to follow the rules but... she did push the issue. I was willing to talk about whatever she needed to."

Eggman rubbed his moustache. "That's uh... honorable of you to say that **and** apologize. Fiona can be hot headed at times."

Iris nodded as Eggman went away back to the group and sent out a couple of medic bots to lift her on a stretcher. The round human watched her disappear around the corner from the corner of his eye. He pushed his goggles back onto the top of his bald head.

 _Hmmmm_. _How curious._

 _(Back on the planet Shadow, Eclipse, and October had found a cheap clay inn to stay in for the night. The room only had two single beds so Shadow forced Eclipse to sleep on the ground. The inn had a very narrow balcony attached to the outside with a single metal chair to decorate it. Dusty palms and fig trees dotted the landscape, giving off an almost golden glow as the sands just lightly drifted around now. Sunset was coming and the scene was something almost out of Aladdin. Eclipse curled up on the rug and chewed away at the remnants of his sixth meal.)_

"You take the bed by the window October. I can't stand morning light coming through windows." Shadow said as October sat upon the rickety bed.

"Sure I don't mind. Eclipse will you be okay down there?" October asked the alien boy as he wrapped his tail around his body like a cat.

"I'm fine. I've been in worse situations."

October looked at him wistfully. Why did Shadow treat him like this? He had every right to sleep comfortably in a bed, but yet here he was on the ground. Because of Shadow.

Shadow engulfed himself with the covers and soon became nothing but a lump lying there. Eclipse had his eyes closed and shifted uncomfortably on the rug. When she was certain that Eclipse and Shadow were both asleep, she scooped up Eclipse into her arms and put him on her bed. Then she leaned on the rail of the balcony as twilight settled in. She watched the sun set as the glowing aura around her body became more visible the darker it got. When the sun had gone, she was the last ray of light in the darkness.

Eclipse's eyelids fluttered as a little light was making it hard to sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and saw October fanning out her wings on the balcony. He groggily crawled out of the bed he didn't remember climbing into and walked towards her. She turned around to find the alien standing behind her.

"Are you cold? I'll close the door if you want." October said quietly as Eclipse sat in the metal chair and joined her.

"I was just wondering if the sun had already came up because of the light. But I see now that it is you who is my morning sun in the dead of night."

October giggled. "That sounds poetic in a way. Are you trying to woo me?" She asks playfully as Eclipse looks away.

"No it's just what came to my mind. Why are you up? Shouldn't you be resting?" Eclipse asks.

October looks up into the night sky and stretches for it. "I wish I could fly right now. Such a calm clear night, perfect for flying."

"Why don't you?" Eclipse asks as October frowns.

"Because they'll come find me and trap me."

"Who will?"

October crosses her arms. "The angels. They'll find me and send me to the Flame Core, with the other demons. I'm the 'bad guy' you know."

"I've been down that road. I'm always the bad guy to somebody." Eclipse says as he gets up and slides besides her. "But I don't care about that anymore. Can't be perfect so why try."

"And no one is entirely good, that's just silly." October puts in as Eclipse's lightning bolt eyes light up.

"Also true. You know October, you're not as creepy as I imagined. Maybe I just judged you too quickly." Eclipse says as he rubs the back of his head. "Especially since you kept me from getting pummeled by Shadow. Who knows what would have happened if he was the one who found me."

October raised her orange muzzle up into a big smile. "Well I'm glad that I found you."

The two stood there in silence for awhile until Eclipse motioned for them to go back in because a night sandstorm was spotted on the horizon.

"You can sleep next to me if you want." October offered as Eclipse lay next to her, keeping to his own portion of the bed.

Once she had heard him lightly snoring, she tenderly planted an airy kiss to the back of his head. She had found herself having a crush on the little alien boy from another world.

(X3 So kawaii! 3)


	4. New Life

_(Winter and Crysabella started out on their trek to find October. Winter did short sweeps of close by towns and villages, but didn't find her anywhere. Then they went farther away from the main city and more towards the inland. She wasn't hiding in the abandoned buildings in the lost suburbs, or in the tiny cottages dotted in the in the forest. He was stumped. The only two places left on the continent were the ancient, partially flooded ruins and the sandstorm-plaqued desert. He didn't think they traveled overseas to the frozen north.)_

Crysabella hung back on Winter's frozen island as Winter flew around the ruin pillars. He squinted his blue eyes as movement in the waters caught his attention. He flew closer and saw a thick patch of algae where the creature had stirred. Winter snapped a stick off of a nearby tree and tossed it below. Sure enough, something swam towards the ripples in the water. Winter saw a green scaled head poke up from the surface.

"Thorne!" Winter yelled down at his brother. Thorne submerged himself back into the water and down into the seaweed.

Winter retracted his winged armor and plunged into the cold liquid below. Using his body to illuminate the dark waters, he could now see where he was going. He followed Thorne down to the ruin's floor and turned the corner to find an air pocket in a large room. Winter dragged himself out and pulled pieces of seaweed off of his body as Thorne stood in place.

"Thorne! This is where you've been!" Winter said as his brother turned around, putting his back to the pond in the center of the room.

" Why did you follow me here?! This was my hideout! You're going to tell them and have them take me away, or you're going to take me away." Thorne said angrily as Winter put his hands up in defense.

"No no I'm not here for that. Ironically, I was looking for October. Did you happen to see her pass by? Is she staying with you?"

Thorne scoffed. "So you're going to rat out your sister? Nice."

Winter sighed. "No I need her for something. Is she here or what?"

"She isn't here. It's just me."

Winter nodded as they looked at one another intensely. The crest of a sail could be seen just barely peeking out of the pond.

"Who's that?" Winter asked, pointing to the oddity that caught his attention.

Thorne tugged on the sail as Cillah crawled out of her home. "This is Cillah. I found her living here when I had to flee my swamp cave. She let me stay with her."

Cillah hissed as she spoke. "Greetings, traitor. Thorne let me know about you."

Winter stood defensively. "I am no traitor. I am not evil like you, or Thorne. I stand for goodness."

Cillah laughed. "Whatever makes you fall asleep at night."

Winter turned around to leave. "I think I'm done here. Bye Thorne."

Thorne glared at his brother as he swam away and out the ruins.

"You're just going to let him go?" Cillah asked in disbelief as Thorne nodded.

She scoffed and crawled back into her pond. "Whatever. Just be prepared to move again."

Winter flew back up to his island and and sat at its edge. Crysabella appeared next to him.

"Anything?" The angel's voice asked, sounding like a golden bell had been struck.

"I didn't find October, or learn anything about her whereabouts. But I did see Thorne."

Crysabella's face fell. "Some of them are still crawling around out there?! Oh no!"

Winter shushes her as an Arisen member passes by above them, and shoots away on their wings towards the distance.

"He won't be bothering anybody, he's just hiding out. The only place left that I can think of is the desert. We should continue on."

Crysabella flew with Winter over to the precipice where the grass slowly blended in with the sands of the desert. Then, no traces of grass were left as the orangey sand dunes rose from the earth like pyramids. The demon and angelic spirit wandered deeper into the desert until a sandstorm had put their search on hold. The night was fast approaching as well so they set up a temporary shelter until dawn came. Winter formed a crystal sphere around them as they hunkered down for the night. Once dawn did come, they trekked on and found a village where the buildings were made of clay. Coming into the remote village made the local inhabitants all to happy to attend to the rare outsiders needs. After all, this was a trading village and foreign items were highly sought after. The group left dissatisfied once they knew they weren't getting anything from these outsiders.

"Let's start asking around and seeing if anybody has seen October." Winter said.

As soon as he had said that Shadow, October, and Eclipse had just come out of the inn and stood looking directly at one another.

"Winter? Why are you so far from the main city? Aren't you overly hot?!" October asked as Shadow looked at the boy with arms crossed.

"It's uncomfortable here, to say the least. But I need you for something. I need you to give Crysabella living body again."

"Wh-what?! That's a very unorthodox thing for you to say! For anybody! Bring the dead back to life...? I'm sure her old body isn't going to be just... the same as it was when she departed." October said, wondering what in the world he was thinking. "How?"

"Well that's why I came to find you. You're the only one who I could think of to do this. And the only one to agree due to it being unorthodox." Winter said as Crysabella held onto his arm.

"Alright then. Uh... pick your body." October said as she gestured to the people milling about. "Make sure you pick the one you want because It'll be yours for life."

The timid spirit pointed to a female, gypsy falcon who had been performing for coins to be thrown into her basket. October nodded and came over to the bird. The falcon stopped dancing and talked with October for some time. The bird smiled as October led her into an empty building and she laid down on the floor. The group came in after as October carved a thin pattern into the bird's head with her claws. She motioned for Crysabella to come next to her as she plunged her hands into the bird's body. The bird squawked in horror as she was snapped out of her trance from the pain. October held the mortal's soul in her hands and looked at it in hunger.

"Go ahead and step into your body. I'm... going to see to this soul." October said as she took the soul to another room.

Crysabella kneeled down next to the body as she felt herself being pulled into it. Her heart started to beat.

October looked at the helpless orb in her grasp and played around with it for awhile. She tossed it back and forth and up and down. It was so amazing and pretty. In a rush, more sinister thoughts came to her mind.

 _Devour it._

The demon's instinct told her as her eyes changed into their awakened state. Burn patches traveled from her eyes as her sclera tinged red.

Eclipse kept watch from around the doorway and saw October's state of mind change. October mindlessly tore into the orb as the soul disappeared. Eclipse trembled as she turned her head towards him.


	5. Howdy!

(I'm sorry if any of you reading this don't like Undertale, but I have to include my favorite character.)

"You should have stayed with the others Eclipse. You shouldn't see this." October said as the alien came forwards.

"It's fine, really. Less gory than my antics." Eclipse says as he holds his hands together.

"What are your antics?" October asks as her burn marks retreat.

"My race, the Black Arms, conquer planets and drain their resources dry. We use the inhabitants as food for the hatchlings. We bring them aboard our ship and attach them to the walls in the nursery. I only care about my own kind. Everyone else is dinner." Eclipse said as he continued on with his story.

"You did what you thought was best for your species. I guess that's how I should be myself, but I just can't be mean all the time. There's more to me than that." October said as Eclipse took her back.

"Did you release her soul? She was okay with this, right?" Crysabella asked nervously as she twisted around her wings.

"She's fine. She's gone." October said as Crysabella hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Uh yeah." October said as she hugged back. "Enjoy it."

(Medicbots hook Fiona up to vital machines as she comes out of surgery. It took the surgeonbot six hours to operate on her spine, realigning it into place so she could be able to walk again. Without the delicate operation, the fox would have been wheelchair bound for the rest of her life. Scourge sits at her post-op bedside and puts a yellow flower on her table.)

 _I should be the one laying in this bed right now. I should have charged after you and have kept this from happening. I'm sorry Fiona._

Scourge thinks as he watches her chest rise and fall as she sleeps.

"What would you have me do? Is there anything I can do?' Scourge asks as her eyelids open groggily.

Fiona parts her lips as if to speak, but then alarms start to go off. Eggman's mechanical engineers run to the ship's power room with toolboxes at hand.

"What's going on now, Eggman?!" Scourge asks as the perplexed genius flits about.

"No no the power shouldn't have failed." He says, talking to himself. "The power renews itself, so how could it have run out?"

He watches his bots via holoscreens installed on his egg carrier as they look for an issue internally.

"Sir, both main power sources have been short circuited. It's sabotage!" One engineer says to Eggman as Eggman becomes flustered.

"Who would do that?! Just fix them you fools!"

"We can't! We can't even salvage what's left of the power core. We-"

The spaceship shakes and trembles as the lights shut off in different parts of the ship. Everybody panics as soon as the whole ship goes dark. Without the power, they have but one measly hour of oxygen for them all.

"Please everyone, shut up and calm down!" Eggman yells out through a megaphone. "We'll run out of oxygen even sooner if you all don't stop running around like ninnies!"

The spaceship floats perpetually in place for some time, then it starts slowly being dragged in by Mobius' gravitational pull.

"It's going to be some time until we plummet down to Mobious so I suggest you all take what is the most important to you and head for the escape pods located below deck. Quickly and orderly now! No shoving! And take the emergency flashlights in the cardboard box next to the exit!" Eggman says as everyone takes their most important item with them, clutching it close.

They still shoved each other though.

The fat round human had made sure the first two escape pods had every possible inch occupied with people before he tightly sealed the doors, and pushed the button to eject them. They exploded and sent pieces of flaming metal flying across the deck. The charred remains of those villains had also been strewn about. A few people had been hurt by the flying debris and sat down bleeding on the floor.

"The... pods! What..! What happened?! No! NO!" Eggman screamed out in anger as the onlookers seemed baffled by what had just taken place.

(Fiona hears little whispers as she rests in the medical bed. She flutters her eyes open and sits up a small bit to see who is whispering to her. It's a strange voice that sounds like it is comprised of many other voices mixed together.)

"Who is there?" She managed to croak out. The voice is quiet.

The yellow flower Scourge had put next to her is gone. Or maybe, he had taken it back...?

 _"Hehehe. Hahaha!"_ The tiny voice laughs as it gets fainter and fainter. The double doors leaving the medical area open slightly as Fiona spots the creature before it 'leaves.'

 _...?!_

Iris walks down the corridor slowly and deliberately, listening to the sounds of frantic people in the background.

 _Oh, I see Void and Mephiles have already moved on to phase two of the plan. Great! Now the villains who can't survive the impact will all die here as the atmosphere burns them to a crisp as we descend._

She giggles slightly as a tiny vine crawls around the bend. Her eyes light up and focus on the plant matter as the end of a petal pokes out.

"Yes...?"

The small flower happily crawls forward using its roots and bobs it's head like it's dancing.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! I'm so happy that I ran into you!"

Iris smirks as she drawls out a just as pleasant response. "Greetings Flowey. I... am Irisatine. To what pleasure do I owe you for gracing me with your presence?"

Flowey winks at her as he sticks out his tongue. "Wow! What praise you give such a humble flower. I want nothing from you than to be your friend, a companion of sorts!"

 _This creature... has no aura. How peculiar!_

"Well how cute. I was just thinking about making you my friend. A best friend even!" Iris smiles. "I just have a question for ya. Now don't laugh!"

Flowey keeps smiling cheek to cheek. "Sure! Ask away, I won't laugh! Whatever do you want to know?"

"Flowey... you are alive right? So then... I'm confused. Where is your SOUL, my precious friend?"


	6. Crash!

(I Am Flowey- Tryhardninja ;p)

Flowey's face falls as he squints his eyes and sneers. "Well gosh, how brash of you to ask such a thing. No, I don't have a soul. What of it?"

"Nothing I've just... never seen such a thing before. Very unique." Iris says as she smiles sincerely. "And I am the sort of brash type, dear."

Flowey's creepy, jagged smile crawls it's way over his face. His eyes turn hollow and open menacingly. "I see that now. So... what of your soul?"

"What about it?"

"It is different from regular ones. It is... more sinister in nature. I see lots of LOVE within your heart! And that black fire protecting it is completely new to me! What kind of monster are you?"

Iris moves closer to the flower as she puts her face right in front of his.

"Haha! Foul, hollow plant. You don't even know **what** I am? It's best you don't, Flowey."

Flowey becomes nervous as he rubs his leaves together. "Heh... you remind me of someone, Iris. But she's gone..." He smiles widely as teeth show in a grimace. "But you really could be my **new** Chara, couldn't you? Only, you're smarter. You think before you plunge the blade, hehe."

"Chara...?"

"Never mind! Can I come with you?!" Flowey says as he extends vines towards her.

"Knock yourself out." Iris says as she holds out her arm for him. "Your company could be amusing."

"I was thinking the same thing! We must be soul mates." Flowey says as he becomes cradled on her shoulder. "Well, hehe you know..."

"Did you just attempt a joke?"

"I guess I did. How about that?!"

...

Mephiles and his friend Void watch the chaos unfold below as Mephiles laughs.

"Fools! All of them. So vainly hoping to be alive. When at the end of the day, it doesn't matter what they think at all."

Void smiled just a little bit at Mephiles gusto about the whole situation. His friend seemed so sure about all of this. That they would survive the impact. Well, maybe that's what made him so certain. He knew he would make it so he guessed Mephiles feels the same. Iris, Arrion, and Dark Gaia too.

"Mephiles, you told me we did this in order to make sure no one else survived. Can anybody who isn't included in our plan survive?"

Mephiles brings a finger to his muzzle and taps it. "The only other person aboard this ship who can survive is a lone, single demon. He won't stop us, though. He is so infatuated with my wi- Iris, that he is blinded by stupidity. He will play along as long as Iris keeps him wrapped around her finger."

Void nods as his silent partner contemplates what to do once the ship does crash. Then, he tells him.

"Those life pods exploding had killed a quarter of the villains aboard this ship. The rest of them will burn up from the descent through the atmosphere. It will be perfect. They will all be out of our way." Mephiles says as he clenches a fist. "Then... then we hideaway someplace safe. Somewhere they cannot interfere with our operations. My cave has already been found, sadly. But hers... **I** don't even remember where it is exactly."

"So we are to all hide away at her place? She suggested this?"

The shadow demon nodded. "Correct."

Void leaned against the wall patiently as he felt the ship get hotter and hotter and rushed through Mobius' atmosphere. Iris had reached them all just in time for the ship's extra attachments to break off and float away into space. Arrion held Scourge close to his body as he squirmed uselessly against him.

"Hold still Scourgey, what are you doing?!" Arrion asked as Scourge growled.

"Fiona is in the medical center! I need to bring her here!"

Arrion smiled. "Precious dear, she is a lost cause. I am your only love now, remember?"

"I won't allow it, either. Let her die in this inferno. She will get used to the heat, afterall she will be enduring it for eternity." Iris says as she walks into the room, holding her cultist protected within her arms. Flowey also rears his head up and looks at everyone questionably.

"I wish we were plummeting faster. Get this done and over with." Arrion said as Dark Gaia could be seen below, keeping the villains all within the emergency escape area. "Grandpa is doing a good job keeping them trapped there."

"Yeah surprisingly, grandpa is alright. I thought he would be... well different from this. He is the second demon ever created."

Arrion nods. "Yeah. And since this will be **the big fight,** we will hopefully get to meet grandmother."

"But first, we need to get ourselves straightened out. We need to distract the majority of them so we can slip away undetected from the crash site. That's where THEY come in handy." Iris points to Dark Gaia and Mask Weaver. "Grandfather will finish his task and then plan number two becomes active."

"You're so sure about all of this. You must be confident in all of them." Arrion says as Iris remarks back.

"They are all strong enough to handle themselves. Plus the demons are under new management now, aren't they? I will give them all the freedom they deserve. Everything pure WILL either die or give into corruption."

Flowey nods. "That's a wonderful idea, Iris! Oh... so you are a demon? I kinda thought so but I didn't want to come to conclusions without proof."

"Yes. Everybody, this is Flowey. No idea where he came from but, I'm thinking of making him my personal house plant."

"Howdy! And I'll stay with you for as long as I like. I'll also leave when I feel like it." Flowey says as a shadow crosses his face.

Iris shrugs. "Meh."

Her follower also nodded along to her words as he hid his face under his hood. This was the world's fate, unless the angels trumped her in every way possible. There was a very small chance that they could, actually. That they could reverse the cycle and destroy all evil. He knew he had screwed up as soon as she had looked at him with that face.

 _That isn't going to happen. Remember the plan? If nobody messes it up, there will be no need for such thoughts. Will there? No._

Jessie trembled slightly at this direct contact. His eyes spoke of sincere apology and she unlocked her gaze. Just like that, at the end of the conversation the ship crashed down into the planet.


	7. Faeroria the Eternal

_( A day before the crash.)_

"These angels are pretty cool guys. They're armor is unreal!" Sonic says as he watches them fly about, interacting with the mobians.

"Yeah, very kind and light hearted folks. There's one who actually shared some of life's most greatest secrets with me." Tails says as Knuckles punches his shoulder playfully.

"I don't even have to watch over the Master Emerald anymore. They're doing it for me. It's weird... I just couldn't say no to such capable people."

"It's been very laid back without Eggman, or Mephiles and Iris. It's like a vacation." Sonic says as he puts on his sunglasses and leans back on his arm to relax. "We should all head to the beach. I just got my new car and we should take it out for a spin."

"It's that sleek bodied, navy blue one right? The one I told you about in the papers?" Tails asked as Sonic nodded. "I knew you liked it!"

The angels who had been interacting with the masses came down and formed a straight line on either side of the pavement, bringing themselves at attention as the Virtues walked through one by one. The sky had parted it's caramel clouds as the archangels descended gracefully and touched the earth. The sweet beings looked upon the purest mortals and smiled.

"We have come to tell you the origin of our kind. The old stories that only a few remember. These will help you understand the situation we currently find ourselves in." Thein said to them as they all nodded simultaneously.

"But, isn't this a good situation we are in? Everyone is happy, everyone is satisfied. What else is there?" Tails asks as Kanterlin speaks up.

"That's just it. Because the purity of the world has improved drastically, they will find it more and more tempting to break through to corrupt it. We can only seal it for so long. Eventually, we will exhaust that power and they will pour through in the thousands. From devils to archdemons, they will destroy all in their wake. They have been waiting eons for this coming."

"What do we need to know." Sonic says as his heroism swells tenfold. "What must we know in order to defeat them."

"Not here. We will take you all into the innermost sanctum of our city. Only there may we share with you this information. Also there is an archangel there you must meet. She is our beloved leader and ruler."

"Royalty huh? I didn't even bring my best suit." Knuckles said as the angels giggled.

"It doesn't matter what you look like, as long as your soul is pure she will enjoy your company." Jewel says with a smile. "She will love having you all there."

"Come now, no more time to dawdle. Time is a precious commodity." Thein says as he picks up Sonic and flies with him towards the sky.

Amberlin and Kanterlin do the same, picking up Tails and Knuckles as they follow behind their brother. They rise up over the clouds and over the ancient spirit that keeps their city afloat. Suddenly, they plummet into what seems to be a field of orange pink clouds. They land on the smooth glassy floor with ease as their mortal passengers hop off. A fantastical snow leopard of sunrise light seems to be resting on a golden throne. Her heavy necklace sparkles as she stands up from her position and stretches out her four sets of wings just as two halos appear above her head.

"Mother, these heroes need to know our story. Though there are some aspects only you will be able to tell them, if you so wish."

"So they have brought you here so that I may tell you our story? Very well, thousands of years ago I was the only one that existed in this universe. But the day came that I had decided to create life of my own. I mothered many majestic creatures all made of purest light. But what I had not expected, was that from my light there had been shadows cast. Shadows that had harbored the first and most volatile form of evil. Vaefora had been created, inadvertently through my byproduct. When I had realized she was mine, I at first tried to help her anyway I could. Then she had started to show her true colors. She warped a few of my creations to her own will and forced them to obey her. She was corrupting the very purity of my life and making it something darker. It came to the point where I no longer could bear it, so I tore a rift into the molten earth and threw her in. There, without my knowing, she had formed her own sinister kingdom. She then started to make her own abominable creations and started to fill up the hellscape. The one monster she cared for the most was Dark Gaia. You have all met him before, right?"

Sonic remembered when he traveled to the core of Mobious to defeat Dark Gaia, and with the help of Chip the Light Gaia, he did.

"No. Tails and Knuckles didn't, but I have."

"Hey wait, your calling them monsters. I thought they were demons." Knuckles said matter of factly as he pointed that out.

She gave an airy laugh. "Knuckles, both of those words describe them perfectly. Although, they themselves coined the word "demon." I guess they just wanted a label of their own."

"So, Dark Gaia and Vaefora had children I'm assuming. And because she had children, she had technically formed her own powerful bloodline." Tails said.

She nodded. "That's exactly right, Tails. But she only had one child. Nandraina. And when she became old enough to have kids, she did. The Sins. Then I created The Virtues to battle against them. But heh, you know what's funny?" The question trailed off sadly as she addressed it to them.

"What?" Tails asked as she looked at them wistfully.

"Irisatine would have been my daughter, if not for Vaefora's meddling with life. Again."

Everybody was quiet. No one could believe that. Who would have thought, that Iris could have been an angel after all.


	8. Chapter 8: Iris' Lair

(On the day of the crash, Iris and Mephiles, spare Dark Gaia and Mask Weaver, left the burning crash site that had been Eggman's spaceship. Dark Gaia and Mask Weaver had stayed behind to distract the angels who came over to investagate as to give the others time to escape. Besides, Dark Gaia was too massive to hide or even fit into Iris' cave and Mask Weaver, well Iris just doesn't like him. Might as well make him useful.)

So, the villains struggled to make their way to Iris' home. They had to duck and hide every here and again as to avoid the watchful eyes of the angels. They did so with care and continued onwards until they reached a very secluded spot where sheer cliffs dropped down the side.

"Whoa whoa, how the heck do we traverse this?" Void asked.

"Yeah! We can't do what you do." Scourge chimed in.

Arrion, Mephiles, and Iris all looked at one another and nodded. Arrion picked up Scourge and slung him unto his back as he started to climb down the cliff face using his claws. Mephiles wrapped Void up in some darkness of his and turned into a half-formed puddle of darkness himself, as to slide down the steep grade easier. Iris picked up her follower and fluttered lightly down with her butterfly like wings. They all had reached another ledge and a large waterfall poured down the side of it, collecting in a pool below. The opposite side of the canyon had another waterfall falling down as well. Iris pointed to it with a finger.

"That is where we must go." She said. "Very hidden, is it not?"

"Very hard to get to." Scourge remarked. "And now, we have to cross this huge gap as well."

Iris' cultist defended his mistress. "My lady has done well with choosing this spot as her own. I'd like to see you do better."

Scourge lips parted into a snarl. "Tch. Probably could. But there's no use in arguing."

Iris just glanced at him coldly. "Agreed. There is no use arguing. It's trivial. Let's get across, shall we?"

So they did the same thing again. Only this time, Arrion lunged forwards off of the cliff and landed on the other side giving Scourge a heart attack. Iris still flew and Mephiles stretched his darkness across and traveled along it like a bridge of sorts. The clear waters of the waterfall were just short of touching the group as they passed through it quickly.

Arrion pulled Scourge back close to him and purred contentedly. Scourge grimaced as Arrion kissed him gingerly ontop of his head. Void and the human cultist stood over by Mephiles as the demon's eye glowed in the now darkness of the cave.

"So here we all are. Never would have imagined I'd be in a group like this." Void said as he now stood next to Iris who's eyes were also glowing.

"Well I thought that I would never be a sex slave against my will, but here I am." The green hedgehog said as Arrion snickered.

Iris knew that the non-demon members of her party could not see in front of them so she placed one of her crystal hands onto the cave wall as small shards of violet crystal came to life. They walked tentatively into the strange environment and kept walking for what seemed like an endless amount of time until they reached their destination. A large, cavernous room laid open before them as a big purple multi-crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling lit up and threw sparkling light into the room.

"Welcome to my home. Over the years I have crafted it to my liking so please be cautious when walking about." The purple porcupine said as she stood there proudly as everyone observed the main chamber.

Scourge really didn't care. He hated Iris and what she had done to him. He crossed his arms.

"It's a beautiful place, sister. I enjoy they craftsmanship that went into it." Arrion said as he nodded approvingly. "You've always had a knack for decorating."

"Thank you, brother. I enjoy being here from time to time, or when I ever get the chance to enjoy it. My life has been nothing but hectic anymore." Iris said as she then looked over to Mephiles.

Mephiles took it all in himself. There were three stone pillars that reached half way up to the ceiling and were flat ontop that had a few different things that were on the top of each of them. The one on the left had a hammock tied between two poles with different types of pillows nestled inside as a wood chest sat beside it with several types of catalogues and magazines poking out of it. One the right pillar, a couple of chaise lounges and a loveseat made of black leather sat around facing a smooth stone wall. A red carved living room table sat between everything. The middle pillar had a small pool of water ontop of it as it poured down the front off of different sized steps and collected into the creek that surrounded the whole room. Two small fountains poked out of the water on each side of the creek as lillypads with flowers drifted around. White smooth stones lined the bottom of the clear waters. Also, the border of the whole room had been painstakingly carved with a flourished design. Mephiles nodded in approval.

"Indeed. A lot of detail and care was put into here. Elegant and classy."

"Aww you two." Iris said as she waved to the side. "Anyways, there is one thing I'd like to tell you all."

Everyone looked at her in question.

"Any doors that you find that are unlabeled, do not go into them. I don't need anymore to clean up then what I already have. Other than that, get comfortable."

"Duley noted." Said Void in a low voice. Mephiles humphed.

"If you guys would like to watch TV or use the ipad.." Iris started as she took a remote out of a lilly pad and pushed a button.

The stone wall in front of the chaise lounges opened up to reveal a large HD TV concealed within and had a twelve inch HD tablet next to it.

"Never would have taken you for tech savvy." Arrion said.

"Have to keep up with the times." Iris said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm getting ready for the night. Everything that's been going on is seriously messing with my internal clock. Be back shortly." With that, she slipped away.

The boys sat down in the entertainment area and had found a new movie to watch as they talked to one another. Mostly it was Mephiles talking to Void and Iris' follower. Scourge was cuddled next to Arrion as the pink porcupine whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Scourge said as Arrion let him go.

Iris' follower asked. "Where are you going? You should wait till the mistress comes back so you can ask where it is."

Scourge scoffs. "Listen, I gotta piss real bad so I'm not waiting." With that Scourge goes to find the bathroom.

There was only one way to go. Straight back further into the cave. He walked along into the semi-darkness as he squinted to see better. Right ahead was a lighter room with purple beads hanging from the top of the arch.

 _It's the only thing I can see ahead so that's where I'm going._

Scourge reached the doorway and pushed away the beads. As he did this, he had also seen Iris' backside. He pushed back out of the beads and prayed she didn't see him. Although it was too late. She came out with a ruffled robe wrapped around her and raised an eye.

"Yes, Scourge?"

"Oh no I'm sorry. I need the bathroom." Scourge said as he kept his eyes downcast."

Iris smiled. "But of course, I'm done anyways." With that she passed by down into a deeper darkness, into her room.

Scourge stared ahead stupidly. "Oh thanks?"

After their little endeavor, they had all met again in the main area. Mustering his courage, Scourge asked aloud.

"How did you get that nasty looking scar on your back?"

Everyone looked at her. Even Mephiles wanted to know.

She sighed "It was from a fight… forty of so years ago. Before you were born, Scourge

. I had gotten into a fight with an Arisen member. They used a special blade and made a deep gash into my back. The wound healed but the scar will forever remain." Iris finished as she looked ahead tiredly. "We should turn in for the night. We've got work to do tomorrow. Well, at least I do."

Everybody had found their own respective sleeping places. Scourge and Arrion Slept on a chaise lounge, Void slept on the ground surrounded by pillows, Iris' cult leader slept in the hammock. Mephiles and Iris headed back into her room and bunkered down for the night. Still a bit weary of her, he wrapped his arm around her.

"So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"I'll tell you once it gets here. It should prove to be a productive day. Night Mephy."

Mephiles mind started to get fuzzy as he fell into sleep. "Goodnight, my flower."


	9. Garden of Temptation

The demons struggled to sleep through the night, but they had to get some sleep somehow. They felt less and less nocturnal the more and more they had to sleep at night. The mortals fell asleep right away due to the very exciting day they had all had. Although Void was tossing and turning during his dreams. He suddenly shot right up from his slumber after he had seen what had happened to the dream realm he used to call home. It had been warped entirely into something foul. Strange creatures of black and white that looked like nightmarens were gathered in groups with massive amounts of ideya being carried within their bodies. What had really shaken him up the most was that he had seen his sister Illumina frozen in what seemed like stone or concrete. He felt sick to his stomach and dry lurched.

 _Illumina… I'm sorry. I should have been there, and I wasn't… damn…_

Void thought to himself as he buried his face in _to_ his hands. "Who would do such a thing? Who is THAT powerful?"

Lost within his own thoughts, Void thought he heard a voice call out to him. It came from somewhere within the darkness.

"Mephiles?" Void asked. Nobody answered him back.

Void got up off of the ground and followed the whispers to a closed door that hid within the shadows. They got extremely loud whenever he had reached forwards and blindly grabbed the handle to the door.

 _Come in. Partake in the bounty…_

The whispery voices said as the door opened without him turning the handle.

No. Iris had told him to not enter any unlabeled doors and everything about this whole scenario just screamed at him to run away. So, heart pounding loudly, he felt to see if the door had some sort of label. It did. From what he could feel, it seemed like it spelled out 'Garden.' Inside were golden pears, apples, and grapes growing from the vegetation and in bunches on the trees and vines. Clear, beautiful water glimmered inside of the well that was in the middle of the room. The dream entity's stomach growled as he clutched at it.

 _Will it be okay if I eat something from her garden? She has a lot of food here. Surely she wouldn't care if I ate just one pear?_

Void thought as he had already had been drawn to it subconsciously. His eyes got bigger as he admired how flawless the fruit was. He picked a pear off of the tree. He sat down on the edge of the well and looked into it before he bit into his fruit. It was a good thing that he had. The once perfect fruit now looked rotten and had worms coming out of it. He dropped it in disgust as the thing rolled under a bush, still looking deceitfully perfect. He wiped his hand on his side and paced out of the room, ignoring the somewhat angry voices that swirled about the air. He shut the door behind him as Mephiles' green eyes caught his. Void screamed in spite of himself.

Mephiles gave him an amused smile. "Relax Void. I'm not that scary, am I? Did you get lost in the darkness?"

Void nodded. "Yes well… I couldn't sleep. I just kind of decided to wander around a bit." Void said as he had noticed that the door had disappeared.

"I'll guide you back then. Come." Mephiles said as he walked silently along the floor and brought Void back to the main room.

As Void turned around to thank him, he had already realized that Mephiles was gone.

 _Mephiles you might be an ally of mine, but that doesn't make you or your ways any less creepy._ Void thought as he laid back down amongst the pillows. Then he didn't want to think anymore. Mephiles was still watching him though until he had truly fallen asleep. Then he really left and went back to bed himself.

 _Hmmm, strange creature._

Once dawn had broken over the horizon, everyone had awoken from their rough sleeps. The human cultist stretched out from his current position as Arrion was getting Scourge ready for the day, babying him.

"I can do all this myself!" Scourge said as he pushed Arrion away.

Arrion smiled. "Hush now, I will be the one to get you ready today toy." The demon said as he combed the green one's quills with his claws.

Void, still saddened by what he had seen last night, grabbed at his stomach as it growled again since he was awake again. Mephiles silently glided into the room to make sure everyone was awake. He crossed his arms over his chest. They were all just waiting for Iris, who was still not there after an hour had gone by.

"What the hell is she doing? Is she still getting ready, god." Scourge said as he dug his hands into his leather jacket pockets. "Hey Memphis why don't you check and see what the heck she's doing?"

Mephiles' glare burned itself into Scourge's retinas and made the hedgehog shift in discomfort.

"It's Mephiles. I'll go see what she's doing."

He walked back down the hall and into their shared bedroom. A door that had not been there before hand was open. Curious, the dark being pushed it open. There stood Iris in the middle of a domed aviary with her creatures flying around her. Trinity was perched on her arm.

"They are all asking where you are. Are you almost done in here?" He asked as he entered the aviary, trying to avoid the creatures flitting around.

"I apologize for being this long in here. I would have come earlier but certain things had required my attention." She said as she gestured towards the nests with eggs above. Trinity sniffed Mephiles as he drew closer and rubbed against his chest.

"At least they have grown used to you. Took them quite awhile to stop hissing at you." Iris said as Trinity flashed her toothy beak at him. "I'm heading out now."

So they walked into the main room as everybody looked at her.

"Well finally! So what is the plan for today?" Arrion asked.

Iris had been thinking about this before and after she had fallen asleep last night. The best course of action for her would be to awaken the lost power of her sacrificial alter. It wasn't that she was weak that she needed it, oh no, it was to be a reserve of power to draw upon just in case. Of course, she would have to charge it back up by making offerings to it. Especially those belonging of mortal nature. That's what he cultist would be for. That, and one small other thing…

"My dear follower, it is time that I require your assistance. Everyone else, follow me if you so desire. Just make sure you are not weak of heart if you do. Otherwise, I recommend you stay here. The first part of the plan… is awakening my alter. Also, to provide me with some more followers to the cause."

"My lady, I will do what I can to provide you with what you need." The purple robed human said as he bowed slightly.

Scourge shook his head. "I want no part of this. I'm staying behind." Void nodded in agreement as well.

"Are you all that scared?" Mephiles questioned. "Pathetic. I'll come along."

"Same!" Arrion said excitedly. "I think I should do the same as well with mine. Good plan. Then I am guessing you would like to persue the path back home?"

"Exactly." Iris said as she nodded in agreement. "That is exactly what I wish to do. Now, follow me. I remember where they are still hidden, after all these years…"


	10. Cult of Vanity

Arrion, Mephiles, the cultist, Void, Scourge, and Irisatine all began to head out. This time they were precariously walking to the altars where, before she had developed most of her powers, was the place she visited the most. It where she slept during the day, and recharged and fed at night before she had learned to hunt better. She already knew that every single one of her original cultists had long since been deceased, so she would need new hands to provide her dark harvest. To be honest, she has harvested so many souls up to this point, it would take a dozen decades for her to truly be hungry again. But why stop when you have so much? Iris noticed her follower looking up at her and smiling gladly. She felt nothing for him like he had imagined she would have, but still smiled just the same.

"Good thing this is so close by." The robed man said as he fixed the cuffs on his sleeves. "That's really convenient for you to just come and go."

They all approach a completely ruined house, hidden entirely with vines and wild flora growing all over it. Before it had been abandoned, it looked as though a massive fire swept over the place. The wood was blackened and burned severely, and soot clung to whatever remained. As they climbed the off-kiltered stairs, the wind blew by pushing down the unhinged door easily.

"Oh my father told me about this place. This really is the place where the original sin altars are. I can't believe I'm here." The cultist said a bit excitedly.

Iris and party continued through the house until they came into an old bedroom with a yellow tattered rug in the middle of the floor. Iris moved an old, chipped dresser off of a corner of the rug and revealed a trap door underneath. Arrion opened the door and held it up.

"It's been a long time since I've been here. I'm quite excited too. It's held up through the test of time." Iris answered back. "Ever since our last visit here with mother it has fallen from it's once glory. Now it is time to awaken the place again."

They all descended down the latter and as soon as their feet touched the floor, a damp musty smell met their noses. The cultist pulled his shirt up to his face.

"Good thing we left the door open up top. I'm a little bit scared that this air is one hundred years old." The cultist said.

"It's about that old. Come on' let's keep on track here." Iris said as they pushed through the narrow corridor into the central room with seven smaller rooms branched off of it.

"Years ago, this house, constructed by one of mother's followers, was built on top of these altars in order to keep their located more of a secret. Once we were hatched, she expanded the main room into seven smaller chambers for me and my brothers to gain power. Seeing as though I am the new queen though…." Iris swing her scorpion tails into her mother's altar, which makes it come tumbling down. "This altar in particular is no longer needed."

"You broke mom's thing. Was that necessary?" Arrion asked as Iris squinted at him.

"Yes it was. I'm moving my altar into this room. Mephiles you can have my original altar room for your own. Construct your own altar if you wish."

Mephiles nodded and went into his newly gifted room. He would craft his of pure darkness.

"Now listen closely to me." Iris said as she spoke closely into the human's ear. "Start recruiting people tonight. Bring them here so that we may judge them and see if they are to be initiated or not. If not well, at least we will have the first batch of sacrifices readily available. Oh and after that, make sure that you all get started on rebuilding my new altar here."

The mortal nodded. "As you command, I shall obey."

Arrion was also checking out his altar. The pink crystal had formed a heart over a stone pedestal as grooves were carved into it as it collected into a basin below.

They all waited in the decrepit darkness below until actual darkness had spread across the land up top. Once that happened, the cultist slipped out into the night to find those so foul hearted, that they would make fine followers for his lady. Arrion did the same, but instead used his ghostly past lovers to recruit. Of course, his sister had cast a spell of illusion over them to make them appear alive. Scourge and Void would have to brave being alone together in the cave at night.

"They must be busy doing things. I guess its just you and me in this creepy place tonight." Scourge said, rather alarmed at this situation.

"Just stay close by me. That way we stand a better chance just incase if anything were to happen."

Scourge nodded. "Good plan."

When it had come time for them to sleep, they settled down close to one another and had eventually dozed off lightly. Then more whispers that night. This time Scourge had heard them. He tried to sleep and act like he didn't hear it, but he did get up once he had heard enough. He shook Void's shoulder.

"Wake up. Come on." Scourge said as he heard more whispering.

"Don't listen to it. It will take you nowhere good." Void said as he shook his head.

Scourge continued onwards though so Void had no choice but to follow the anti-Sonic deeper inside. The two boys had reached an iron gate at the very end of the hall where a red lightly glowed from the bottom of the stairs that led downwards. Their hairs stood on end.

"Is this a way to Hell?" Scourge asked, already pushing the gate open.

"STOP! How stupid are….!"

Both of them had already been swept down the stairs by some sort of force and now found themselves in some sort of disused prison chamber. Cramped cells stacked on top of each other comprised of all four walls, and all had looked like they had been used in some way. Decayed corpses, mostly skeletons, sat in a few of the abandoned cells. Some poor souls looked like they had perished there because of starvation, and others had deep wounds on their sagging flesh. A pentagram made of bloodied mirror shards laid on the floor like some sort of dark beacon, glowing red. The whispers were coming through there, crying out to the two living in the room. They were horrified what they had come across and stayed frozen in place on edge. Once they had gotten over the shock and fear of such a place, they bolted right back up the stairs and back to the main area. The gate faded away like it was never even there.

Scourge grabbed Void by the shoulders. "Do not tell any of them about this, okay? Hide it in your thoughts and push it deep down somewhere that it came be forgotten. Act as though nothing ever happened."

Void nodded. "I didn't see anything. Neither did you."


	11. Legacy and Lore

_Back to the heroes who are now being lead down the hall from the throne room by Faeroria the Eternal…_

The snow leopard gracefully walked down the hall in the front of the group as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles followed behind, observing the grand sights before them. Faeroria pointed out some interesting mosaics on the wall that explained her story better. The first scene she pointed out was of her and her pure world, then it changed into her meeting Vaefora who was nothing but a whirlwind of evil in the picture, then finally of her sealing Vaefora underneath of the earth. Then there was a mural farther down the hall that had the Seven Archangels of Virtue painted on it with people smiling and praying underneath of them.

"There is a sister portrait to this one. A much darker version found within their castle of the Seven Archdemons of Sin. I've never seen it in person, but it's what I've heard from a couple of freed souls that were redeemed through the light. I just thought it necessary to show you this. Also, there is one more thing I would like to show you here in the Castle of Courage. That would be the room where the original blades are held. The time is drawing ever nearer to put them to use after so long. Come."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all followed her into an empty room as she chanted something that none of them could hear. Suddenly the floor turned to glass and two sword stands stood in the middle of it, each holding a rather unique looking blade.

"My first ever Arisen member has been the only one to ever brandish these blades. Vaefora took him several thousand years ago and I've never felt his presence since. The blue one was specifically made to destroy chaos demon's souls, and the yellow one is to destroy spirit demon's souls. Now you must go and be there when the portal does eventually open. This is THE final stand, children. I hope you know this. Good will either win, or be extinguished in totality."

Sonic swallowed hard. "Well those are some high stakes, but I will do my absolute best. Everyone will. I just have one question about Vaefora. What does she look like?"

Faeroria thought about that. "I've only seen her materialize herself into something one time beforehand. Whether it's her true form I have no idea, or if she took my image. She was a black leopard with six orange reptile eyes, two sets of cicada wings, a devil's tail, and a bloody halo. Her full name is simply Vaefora the Evil. I hope this answers your question. Now, you need to be down on the earth helping the others. I will be here until the designated time comes."

The angels escorted the heroes out of the castle as Faeroria still sat in the blade room, pondering about what was to come.

 _Vaefora… I know you'll be there… You can't put off your fate_ _for too much longer. Nor can your sins. My Poor Iris…. I'm sorry my daughter, but it has been far too late to save you. Far too late… But before I destroy you, let me at least show you what should have been. I shall summon your angelic self from beyond our veil…_

 _While the angels were still preparing for the time that the portal would reopen, far off in the distance a certain human was creeping around a small village, doing his master's bidding. He had found two people thus far, but wanted to find more. After all, he wanted his mistress to have a big cult to serve her. He travelled to the next village over with the other two following behind and approached a prison._

"Now be quiet. I can't afford to draw attention to what I am doing. Stay back while I try to enter this prison and possibly find more people to join us." The cultist said as the other two listened and stayed back behind a building.

The man slipped through the market square quietly and watched out for any Arisen activity. Seeing none, he slipped around to the back of the small prison and saw that it was severely overcrowded. There were ten small cells in total and they had four prisoners in each cell.

 _The_ _Arisen_ _have_ _been_ _busy_. _Figured_ _as_ _much_. _How_ _can_ _I_ _free_ _them_ _without_ _being_ _seen by the guards?_

The cultist looked over to see one of the prisoners staring at him and he mouthed that he was there to free them through the window. The prisoner nodded and appeared to have told the others in his cell. They all looked at him as he mouthed for them to be quiet so he could slip in unnoticed. From his observations, there were two guards. One looking out at the main door and one inside of the room, who looked very tired. The cultist pulled out a small bag of ashes that his mistress had given him and poured a small heap into his palm. He put his hand up to the barred window and blew the ashes into the room. The ashes circled the guard's heads as they were inhaled by the mobians, knocking them out cold. The cultist then pulled out one of Iris' small creatures that was curled up in his robe's pocket and told it to grab the keys off of the one officer. It did so gladly and used it's beak to try the different keys on the ring to open the window to the outside. Once it had, the cultist slipped in and took the keys himself. He started unlocking all of the cells.

"Why did you let us out? To be honest that was incredibly stupid." One prisoner said as the others nodded in agreement and started to circle him, possibly wanting to fight him. "Now what do you want?"

The cultist raised his hands in peace as Iris' creature perched itself on his shoulder, screeching at the maybe enemies. "I freed you all so that you could contribute to my cause. How would you like to be a part of something big? Something so great, that it will leave your name in the history books. Join the cult, and you will receive many rewards for your efforts."

The criminals looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah right." One said. "Like we'll believe that."

Then there was one prisoner who had stepped forward. He had a strange emblem burned into his arm and looked hardened by years spent in jail. The spotted turtle walked up to the cultist and then turned around to face the others.

"I used to belong to one of these cults. I remember hundreds of me and my brethren making sacrifices to our queen at her altar. Tell me, what cult do you belong to?"

"I am the head of the Cult of Vanity and am recruiting members. Would you be so interested in joining the new queen's cult?"

The man thought about this. "Yes. That must mean Nandraina has fallen, and that daughter of hers had taken control. I will still continue to serve the royals to the best of my abilities."

Everyone else had no idea what to make of this, so the old cultist told them all flat. "Well, would you like to be part of a winning team, or a losing one? The world is in peril. If you don't join, you will die with it as well."

They all had agreed that it was better to be part of the winning team and not dead, so they all had agreed to join and were being led by the head cultist back to the altars. But the cultist was curious about one thing that the old cultist had not explained to him.

"Hey, if you belonged to her mother's cult, how are you still alive? I though that cult disbanded hundreds of years ago due to her insanity and being unfit to rule properly."

The old cultist looked at him with a smile on his face. "Because I was the leader of her cult. As a gift, I was the only one she had made…immortal."


	12. Ritual

_Back at the altar room, Iris was preparing for the initiation to come. Once the whole group arrived, Iris quickly pulled aside her original member and talked to him privately. Some of the group looked around nervously as they didn't know fully what to expect, or what they had walked into._

"How did you collect so many? I'm surprised at these results. Excellent work." Iris said as the cultist gave a smile.

"Well, I figured the best place to look for people would be the prisons. Would you like me to collect more for you tomorrow?" He asked as she thought about it.

"Perhaps just a few more. Can't have it grow too large, can we? Besides, you never know who's going to be loyal and who will be a traitor. Let's just begin the initiation for right now."

The man nodded as Iris turned back around to face her potential followers. "Welcome, all of you. Now, grab a mirror shard in the bowl placed before you and then place your palms over it. Once you have all done that, I will recite the contract you are all to be bound to. Obey it and make fruitful endeavors and you will be rewarded in the new world to come. Disregard and deny it, there will be consequences. Any of you who do not wish to join at this point, well sorry to say but you will not be leaving this chamber alive. Any objections?"

Nobody spoke out against her as they all knew that joining was the only option if they wanted to live. They all shook their heads no and waited for the next order.

"Very well. Now, do you all agree to keep the existence of this cult a secret? To never tell another soul outside of it anything about it's activities or whereabouts? To never sell out one of your fellow cultists, should you find yourself in a… situation, just to save your own skin? And if I give any orders to the leader, you will listen to him. Also whatever happens to you if you get caught in your actions is up to you. Die for the cause if you have to. Do not betray me."

"We agree." They all said solemnly as Iris nodded back.

"Whatever I command you should do, you will obey and do it with no hesitation. That includes anything unethical. I don't care. Whatever I say you sacrifice, you sacrifice. Whatever I should need from you, you will give it to me. I am also inclined to help you or give you help, should you so need it, but I will be the one to judge if you truly DO need it. I will not come if it is something trivial, so don't even bother. Also, depending on whether or not you will need it, I could choose to give you temporary powers. What they will be, I will decide. So just to sum it all up, be wise in your actions, listen to me, and be loyal. Do you all agree?"

All agreed but one who slyly spoke under his breath. Iris walked over to the one who had spoken out.

"Would you like to say that a bit louder for me? Do you have an issue?"

The man avoided eye contact with her and did so. "I didn't say anything important."

Iris picked him up by his collar and looked at him in his face. "Look at me. Not the floor. Look into my eyes when you speak."

The man, who was trembling, knew that he had messed up and looked into her eyes fearfully. "All I said was, you basically want us to give you our souls?"

Iris smiled and put him back on the ground. "Yes. That will be the binding agent to your contract. Although, I don't appreciate you talking under your breath while I'm speaking. It's rude. And for goodness sake stop trembling, it's pathetic."

The man tried hard to stop shaking but just couldn't. She had touched something inside of him that filled him with dread. Iris frowned at the mortal and used her supernatural abilities to toss him into a corner and form a crystal wall around him. Everyone jumped up in surprise, including Mephiles and Arrion, as Iris turned back to the rest of her followers.

"Now let's finish the contract. Cut your palms and let the blood collect into the bowl. The last one to cut hands the bowl over to me. Then, you will be bound to me and I will own your souls. Get to it."

The mortals formed a line and each of them grabbed a mirror fragment. Then they all formed a circle around the bowl, including the original cultist who also had to do this to be officially bound, and cut their palms. Some scrunched their noses up in pain, and others looked away. Once the last person had cut, they handed over the bowl to Iris as she placed it on a pedestal. Silver fire erupted from it and as soon as it happened, it was gone. Then something else unexpected happened. Iris picked up the bowl and started to drink. Nobody tried to make a face, but Arrion didn't care.

"Eww yuck." He said as his spirits had come back to him with his followers. "Oh good, I'm getting out of here. Follow me everyone."

Arrion led his followers to his own altar room and closed the door, wanting nothing more to do with his sister's ceremony. Mephiles still remained to watch sitting on a cloud of darkness, quite entertained with what was going on.

Iris gave her first order to them. "First things first, construct a new altar here for me. Go out and get materials to construct it. There should be a quarry nearby so take what you need. And please, dispose of these old pieces here promptly once you leave. The head cultist will give you further instructions once you have returned for the construction of the altar. Dismissed."

The new cultists picked up the pieces of the old altar and shuffled out of the altar room, climbing back up the ladder to carry out their assigned tasks. Iris sat down on the ground and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _Please don't let them be idiots._ She thought.

The head cultist sat down beside her as he consulted about the construction of the altar with her. She told him exactly what she wanted and to watch over them as she would be going back to check on the two who had stayed behind. Arrion had come out of his altar room with company in tow and looked at his sister.

"It is done. You are leaving?"

"Yes." Iris said. "One night is enough to leave them alone in my home by themselves. I also have work that needs done back home anyways. Anybody wish to come along? My work here is done for now."

"I wish to stay here for awhile. Take care of my things, do what I want." Mephiles said as Iris nodded.

"Alright. Arrion?"

"Oh yes! I am coming back to see my little lover boy. Hailey, you are appointed the leader for now. Do a good job and you'll stay that way." Arrion said as the woman nodded. "Okay."

Arrion and Iris left, leaving Mephiles alone in the main altar room.

 _Now it is my time to get some work done. I've waited and hung back long enough._ Mephiles thought as he retreated into the darkness of his altar room. _It is time for me to go back and retrieve some more vital information about this girlfriend of mine. I'd much rather go back in time to find out for myself. Plus, some followers of Solaris would come in handy as well…_

Mephiles heard the whispers of Arrion's followers as they now spoke freely, now that he had left the room. He didn't care about them. Mephiles opened up a blue time portal and went inside…


	13. The Time Demon and Baby Iris

(The Mephiles Chapter :3 )

The demon of time did what he had to and traveled back to the past. What nobody really knew however, was that he could do this without bothering the current timeline. How? He had simply learned how to turn ghostlike. This was a fairly new ability he had discovered so he didn't want to try his luck too much. He didn't need to bother the past anymore than he had before. He was just there to grab some Solaris followers and leave without hassle. Mephiles went to a point in time before the accident at the lab, and found himself among a room of scientists who also happened to be avid followers of the god. They were the ones to tamper with him and Iblis to begin with, lead under that idiotic father of the princess.

 _It would only seem fitting to take these fools with me to pay their debts. I'll take these few and that will leave the rest of the scientists to eventually carry out the inevitable that leads to my creation._

Mephiles then created one of his static wormholes in the middle of the room, as he also used his darkness to silence them and pull them all in faster. All of the scientists in that room had been teleported to the future, his present.

 _Now to go into the future, after my birth and during my entrapment into the scepter of darkness. After that human has played his part and he is no longer integral to this timeline…_

The dark being did just that, and arrived into the near future where Shadow had already taken the scepter from Elise's father and was persuing his past self. Mephiles teleported himself before the man even realized what happened and raised himself upwards into the portal as well.

 _They should be quite weak for awhile as the effects of the teleportation take some time to wear off. Now, that should give me just enough time to learn more about her. Of my own accord. Where to start…_

He focused his mind and cleared it of all emotions and thoughts. He pin pointed her power underneath of earth, deep into it's core, even farther into the past by one hundred and twenty years. With a snap of his fingers, he was transported right before a small portal not of his own making that led to the Flame Core. He went into it, on edge because he had no idea what to expect of this Flame Core. The swirling portal closed behind him and he was left to overlook a city below. The red sky was quite eerie as bolts of lightning zigzagged across it. Mephiles saw a strange orange moon or sun high above, casting a weird light unto the ground below. He walked cautiously into the town, still invisable, and was observing the weird creatures walking around.

 _These must be the demons that inhabit this city. How interesting, they are the same race yet they all look so different. A lot of them give off weak power signatures. Must be the peons… Although a couple give off stronger signatures. They must be higher in the ranks. Nobles perhaps?_

As Mephiles watched his "fellow demons," he heard a shop keeper talk about an upcoming event at the castle.

"The hatching of the royal clutch will soon be upon us. I've got front line tickets. Everyone is going to be there. It's been over 200,000 years since the last princess was born, which was Queen Nandraina." The demonic man said as his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh yes I'm extremely excited to see the newborns. A prince and a princess! The Creator had to birth twenty boys until she birthed Nandraina, one girl out of two children is great! It's in a few hours…"

Mephiles walked away from the shop and continued onwards into the main square. The bustling hub had horses that took the demons to and fro, demons working and selling things in stalls, demons just lounging around, and demons that were already pushing one another out of the way in order to get to the castle. Mephiles didn't need to wait two hours as he just simply went ahead and fast forwarded it. He approached the castle and watched on a high balcony above the current queen come out and give a speech.

"My beloved citizens that have gathered here from far and wide, I welcome you to experience the first few moments of my children's lives. As you all know, their hatch times are within seconds now. For the first time you will be able to see your prince and princess. Don't forget to enjoy the festivities afterwards!"

Mephiles waits patiently until an excited nurse maid tells the queen that the first egg has hatched and is ready for viewing. The queen carefully holds up the cradled baby and shows her to her subjects below.

"Behold my daughter! Princess Irisatine Octavia the Vain! Future queen of the Flame Core! Archdemon of Pride!"

A tiny crystalline, porcupine, amethyst child looks curiously down upon the crowd below and gives a look of puzzlement with her silver serpentine eyes. The crowd cheers wildly as a banshee grabs the baby from the queen's grasp and then flies over the crowd, showing her off. Then Iris wiggles out of his arms and spreads her silver and black butterfly-like wings as her three small scorpion tails unfurl. Then he quickly grabs the child back and softly drops the newborn into her mother's arms as the second announcement happens. The queen does the same with her second child who is a pink crystal, tourmaline porcupine with hot pink serpentine eyes. Only thing is, this baby has one scorpion tail of his own.

 _What? But he doesn't have one in the present. Something must have happened to it…_ Mephiles thought as he was still entranced by this whole scenario that played out like a movie.

"My son, Prince Arrion Atticus the Lustful! Archdemon of Lust!" The queen proclaims. "Now you may all participate in street activities as the royal family will be welcomed inside to meet them personally."

With that, the massive crowd dispersed and moved onto the festivities. Mephiles walked around to the entrance to the castle and saw that the double doors had been opened, and guards were ushering the rest of the royals inside. Iris' mother greeted her twenty brothers one at time as they carried in the Ominous Stone, which had also been revealed to Mephiles beforehand that it was actually Iris' grandmother. He watched intently as the last one to enter did not look like any of Iris' family that she had told him about. It was a glowing neon blue, green, and purple, hedgehog with several green eyes all over his body. Then Mephiles realized who this was, he had sensed his presence before. Dark Gaia.

 _He must have changed into a less obtrusive form for this event. This is most interesting. I wonder if the original me of this timeline did this as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he did._

Mephiles thought as he glided into the room silently before the doors were closed by the guards. As the family talked and caught up with one another, Iris and Arrion were playing on the floor underneath the supervision of the nursemaids. The invisable demon was able to get closer to Iris and smiled.

 _She's so cute as a baby. Look at those tiny little claws, and shimmery quills._ He then snapped out of his almost fatherly trance and back to reality.

He watched her for quite some time until the toy doll she was playing with flung right over at him. He stood still as she came on over and picked it up. She must have vaguely sensed that he was there because she looked straight at him into his eyes, before smiling and walking away. Mephiles thought that he had spent quite enough time in this time period and moved onto the next….


	14. New Powers

Mephiles then transported himself to the time period whenever she was older and now fifteen years old. He was still within the castle walls and kept an eye out for her. The didn't see any royals, but he saw lowly maids dusting the furniture in the parlor he was standing in. He kept checking room after room, but he only saw more maids, butlers, and even kitchen staff. Then he had the idea to peer outside. Then he saw her, through the red glass sitting on a bridge. She was looking at the garden flowers with her burnt orange dress spilling over the ledge, almost touching the black water below. The little creatures that swam below came up to her and watched their visitor closely. She had now closed her eyes and was thinking about something before a young, noble male demon attacked her from behind and tackled her, smiling. Iris forcefully kicked the boy in the chest with both of her feet and sent him straight through the other side of the stone bridge into the water below.

"What the heck are you doing Morris?!" Iris said as the male demon, now water soaked, climbed back onto the bridge.

"I was just trying to have some fun. Thanks for almost making my chest burst open from impact." Morris said as he continued having a small chat with Iris and then went away.

Iris sighed and spoke quietly to herself. "My cousin is so annoying when he comes over to visit. So random, too. He just leaves soon after he sees me and goes running back to his father." Iris looks up to the lightening red sky. "I should be getting ready for bed, dawn is coming soon."

Iris enters the red glass sliding door back into the castle near Mephiles and proceeds to go up the marble staircase. Mephiles follows closely behind as they both pass the brother's rooms. By this point in time, Iris has all six brothers around. Xamen, the youngest, idles up to Iris tiredly and smiles before disappearing into his room with gray wallpaper and things strewn upon the floor before closing the door. The other five were all standing outside of their doors as well, all waiting for her.

"Oh look precious cargo coming through." Stated Derilious and Arrion as the other three snickered.

"Yep. The future of our great kingdom right here. That crap makes me so sick hearing it almost damn near everyday. Hey! You don't want to talk?!" Gerdarin said as Synthien charged right up to her and almost grabbed her as she slammed her door behind her.

This caught Mephiles off guard and he was caught on the other side with the brothers. Synthien gave one hard pound on her door before walking away, cursing. The other brothers gave him a hard look before turning away.

"Way to attack her early. Your temper always gets in the way." Ferris said. "Next time, maybe we won't include you if you don't quit."

Synthien, even more angered at this, marched inside of his red room with broken and scratched furniture and closed his door hard, shaking it on it's hinges. The others each went into their own rooms, leaving Mephiles scowling after them. Arrion disappeared into his pink room, with his heart shaped bed and "reading" material. Derilious went into his dark green room with pictures of handsome men scratched out on the walls with mean words written on the papers. Gerdarin went into his also green room with gold bed sheets and stacks of gold in the corner, and Ferris disappeared into his yellow and food filled room that stunk like garlic.

 _No wonder she isn't too fond of them, especially Synthien and Derilious. I wonder why she didn't attack him back._ He thought as he fazed through the door to see Iris sitting on her bed in a lilac nightgown, staring at one of her mirrors ahead intently. As if to answer him, she spoke out softly again.

"I don't think I'm quite yet powerful enough to take them on. Not all at once because I know that they are all going to stick together. But at least, I can do something about it that they have no idea about. Mother can no longer discipline them due to her recent submission into insanity, so I must take action, in some form or another to make them pay." She said as she crawled underneath of the thick covers of her canopy bed, scheming at first, and then falling into a deep sleep. No wait, it was more like a trance.

Mephiles saw her whole body pulsate with purple light and also saw a purple spiral marking appear on her forehead. Then he heard little whimpers and uncomfortable moans coming from the other bedrooms around, before finally hearing screams from the red brother's bedroom.

 _This must be before anybody knew about her dream and nightmare powers. How clever. To use such an indirect means of attack, and for it to be this developed so early is truly an insight into her power._

Mephiles did want to see the flustered look on that jerk's face badly, but decided against it. He decided he had seen enough and made a portal to a point in time which made the princess infamous among her people. To his surprise, it happened soon after this time period. A measly week into the future. The day where she just couldn't put up with it all anymore and left. The day when she would officially call herself the 'rejected princess'.


	15. The Rejected Princess

(You want a Battle? Here's a War! - Bullet for my Valentine)

Mephiles found himself still inside of Iris' room with her nowhere to be found. So he walked around the castle until he came upon the brothers harassing their sister once again. Synthien pulled on her quills, Derilious hit her arm, and Ferris tried to bite her. Xamen, Arrion, and Gerdarin snickered in the background as the castle staff watched them beat on her, cheering them on. Mephiles was surprised as to why she wouldn't fight back, and he did want to intervene, but he didn't want to branch off the timeline. He clutched his hands into fists and tried very hard not to attack them, or turn crystalline. When Synthien knocked her to the ground, he thought he would lose it. Suddenly, she sprung up from the ground and smacked the hell out of him, sending him crashing into a wall. Then she proceeded to twist Ferris' arm backwards and broke it, and then she threw Derilious into Xamen. Gerdarin and Arrion tried to get away, but they too had incited her fury. Iris completely ripped off Arrion's tail as he yelled in agony, and she used it to sting Gerdarin a couple times. The venom took effect and paralyzed him. Then she turned her attention to the other onlookers and proceeded to scorch them with her silver, mercury like flames. She projected this silver fire unto the surroundings as well, flying out of the castle as she did so and even did this to the city as well. All you could hear were screams and pleads, along with Iris' laughing. She was finally happy to have become strong enough to punish them all. They all deserved it for constantly picking away at her just because of her mother's insanity, and what she had done because of her affliction. Mephiles' followed along her path of destruction out of the city and out into the outlands, where primal demons lived. He found her resting against a boulder sitting on the cracked ground, looking rather exhausted from such an ordeal.

 _Finally, I'm able to leave that damned place. Let them all rot. Where to next, though?_ She thought, clutching her necklace, which was a silver snake with black eyes and open mouth that held a ruby in it. _I didn't even have to call forth the basilisk._

Mephiles watched her quietly, thinking to himself. _So that's what her plan was… she doubted herself to be that strong, but she was._ _She just had to get angry enough to WANT to use her full power. She was going to use that amulet to summon a snake creature, perhaps as a precaution if things went south. Maybe I should give her more credit then what I initially thought I should give. She is surprising me every time I travel to a new time, gaining all of these different powers._

Iris jumped up in surprise as a small group of three, ragged male demons approached and started to hiss at her softly. She hissed angrily in response and they jumped backwards this time, not understanding why she was being hostile. The leader, who was a blue skunk, hissed back lightly. Iris then understood that they were not there to fight just to see what was going on.

"Do you understand me at all?" She asked as they all looked at one another confusedly.

"Who. Are. You?" She asked, this time pointing and using more gestures so maybe they would catch on.

The one who was a sheep sniffed at her and then told the skunk about it in their own language. The skunk widened his eyes and tried to form words to speak.

"You… girl…high class…de-mon?" He asked as she was happy at least one of them spoke broken English.

"Yes I am the princess. Have you heard about me from way out here?" Iris asked as the third one, who was a boar, came up and sniffed her too. She swatted the air to shoo him away. "Stop doing that!"

"I…heard. You…next queen…someday. What…you doing….from city?" The skunk asked.

"I had to leave for reasons that will stay unbeknownst to you. Now, might I reside with you for the time being?" Iris asked, only receiving more confused looks.

"What..? Too…fancy." The skunk said as Iris shook her head.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. _I_ _forgot that the naturally born primal demons were such simple minded creatures_. _All the easier to use them for my benefit until they are no longer of importance to me…_

"Alright, may I stay with you?"

"Oh, I… guess. No funny…stuff." The skunk said as Iris smiled politely, and curtsied slightly.

"I am gracious for your hospitality. Thank you."

Mephiles fast forwarded time and watched it all like a video before his eyes. From that forth on for about two years, Iris lived with the primal demons. They taught her their language of primal demon, how to track and smell from miles away, how to stalk, and any other predatory behaviors that she did not learn with her upbringing in polite society. They taught her how to get in touch with her repressed survival instincts. He resumed it once she had left her coven behind for dead, as a rival demon clan tore them to shreads. She fled, learning all she had wanted from them and didn't even turn around to glance back once. He wasn't able to see what happened after she hopped through a main portal of the Flame Core because he could sense that he was needed back in the present.

 _Perhaps another day I will persue this timeline. Now I need to go back and deal with those mortals. They have finally regained full consciousness, and I intend to enjoy what I'm about to do to them._ The demon thought as he left for his present timeline from yet another blue static portal.

 _Now… to cause I bit of misery of my own…_


	16. Master of Puppets

(Metallica-Master of Puppets!)

Mephiles was watching in the shadows, his black and grey fur blended in with the darkness naturally. The only thing that alerted the humans that he was there were his illuminated green eyes. The humans scattered about in fear, bumping into one another until one had the idea to turn on his pocket flashlight and shine it around the room. The beam landed on Mephiles as he shielded his eyes with his hand and grimaced.

"Do you mind? Can't you turn it off?" He asked as the scientists grouped together and kept the light still on him.

Mephiles, seeing as they were not listening to him, decided to turn it off himself. He projected some sort of electrical pulse to short circuit the flashlight, just like he had done to Eggman's robots at the ruined castle. The scientists got nervous at this sudden loss of their only light and put up defensive stances. All except for one, who came through the crowd unshaken by recent events. He approached Mephiles and confronted the demon.

"Who are you? Why are we here?" The man who was head of the Solaris Project asked. He was Princess' Elise father and the Duke of Soleanna. "Wait a second…"

Mephiles walked closer to the man and looked up at him. "Don't you recognize me? You and your affiliates were the very cause of my creation. I am the mind and will of Solaris in physical manifestation. I am known as Mephiles."

The duke was dumbfounded by this until he remembered what that crimson striped hedgehog had said as he was coming back into consciousness from the explosion. That he would persue a… Mephiles as he handed him the Scepter of Darkness.

"But, that black hedgehog came after you. Did he not seal you after all…?"

Mephiles showed him a vision of what had happened back then of Shadow sealing him away in the scepter, and of Silver and him sealing Iblis within Elise. The duke didn't remember himself doing that…

"Of course you wouldn't, because you didn't." Mephiles answered, now reading his mind. "An illusion of you did, courtesy of a friend. Once I had handed him the clear chaos emerald, he played out his part and helped Silver seal Iblis within your daughter. Originally, you would have died then and there in another timeline, but I had already intervened. That illusion merely walked away and dissipated elsewhere, out of sight. The authorities couldn't find a trace of you, as to if you were dead or alive so they pronounced you missing, and then dead when months went by with no cadaver to prove it. Oh how grief stricken your daughter was… too bad she couldn't truly express herself and had to repress her feelings, making her feel useless… HAHAHAHA!" Mephiles laughed, ending the explanation of his plan to the disgusted father.

"A creature as foul as you should be rotting below in hell." The duke said as he took a swing at Mephiles.

Mephiles moved aside and sunk his one crystallized hand's claws into the man's arm. "How predictable. It's always the same outcome in these sorts of situations. Think before you act, King of Soleanna."

The duke grabbed his arm in pain and put pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. One of the scientists hurried over to him and wrapped a tight bandage around the area.

"Now that you have all come to your senses, you all live to serve me until you die. You will do whatever it is that I send you to do. To say what I want you to say. You are my puppets and if you go against me…." Mephiles says as he pierces the duke's knee with a weak dark chaos lance, enough to send the old man to the ground. His eyes smile menacingly. "I will cut your strings. Now, get to work and bring me human offerings from the surrounding cities back here. Then, I can really have some fun!"

 _(Back at Iris' place where she has just gotten done with her own personal work and was coming out to the main chamber area. Arrion was back to coddling Scourge, as Void sat on the wayside watching. He wondered maybe if she had something to do with the dream realm being the way it was. If Mephiles to an extent, controlled time and reality, then what exactly did she control? He dared not to ask for fear of maybe being put in that evil room he had seen.)_

"It's almost time to make our journey towards the portal and open it so that they can escape, and I can go inside the palace and sit upon the throne. Arrion, will you be ready within a week to move out? Will you have gained enough power for your alter then?" Iris asked as Arrion snapped out of his babying the green hedgehog and nodded.

"Should be. If I get at least five sacrifices a night, that should be sufficient enough to charge it up. Just have to be careful and take the sacrifices from different cities each night, so we don't draw too much suspicion."

Iris nodded. "I'm surprised you actually have a plan for a change instead of winging it. Our followers should go to different cities and take the homeless as to draw even less attention to what we are doing. They surly won't be missed and it will be downright impossible for the Arisen to track them." She said as she looked over sweetly to Void. "Void, what evil room? What happened while we were gone?"

Void knew he screwed up when he got that look and smiled half-heartedly back. "Oh, there was a miniscule incident that happened, but it's fine. Just… took a wrong turn."

Iris motioned for Void to come over to her and sit down on the ground next to her. He did this cautiously and respectfully, not wanting to maybe upset her more. He didn't even know if she was upset, she hid it well if she was.

"Void, it is important that you tell me exactly what happened, what you saw, and if you experienced anything. Do this, and all is forgiven." Iris said as Void shifted around on the cold stone ground.

"Well, me and Scourge heard some whispering at night and decided to investigate only to be pushed down a staircase that had an open iron gate and red light at the bottom of it. We saw… cramped cells. Some with bodies still inside. Then we saw a bloody pentagram and we froze. We bolted right back up after! We were… just going to try and keep it secret. We didn't do anything. I'm sorry." Void said as he almost immediately felt better and sensed the tension from her lessen after he apologized.

Scourge snarled and tried to charge at Void, but Arrion grabbed him and held him tightly within his arms. "You fucking coward! Betray me and tell her, all because your scared?! Puh! You'd better stay away from me Void, or you are gonna get it!"

Iris laughed lightly. "Oh my, is that it? That's not so bad. At least you know better now. I thought maybe you would have learned better, considering the FIRST incident, but at least you didn't stumble upon something…more. And…Scourge? You should know what THIS kind of fear feels like, so you have no room to talk. I will hurt you if you harm another guest of mine, whether you belong to Arrion or not." Iris said, first addressing Void and then Scourge.

Scourge shut up. He was smarter than just acting on impulse and really pissing off Iris in the process, so he let it go. But he hated Void for chickening out.

Void's face went pale as he turned his attention back to Iris. "Thanks for standing up for me. You… knew about the garden?"

Iris' eyes lit up with deep knowledge as she nodded. "You can try to push them deep down, erase them even… but memories are much more complex than that. They always linger… somewhere. All it takes is one little thing to call them back to the surface."


	17. Isadora and Irisatine

Void, Arrion, and Scourge all stayed behind in the main chamber room as Iris silently slipped away between two walls. Only she knew about this existence of this small room, and she wanted to keep it like that. Besides, there were way too many rooms in her extensive cave system anyways for them all to be found, unless she strategically planned to reveal certain ones for reasons… Like she had done for Scourge and Void in order to test them and see what they would do. But his small room, she would never reveal to anybody not even Mephiles. It would be a grim moment if he should ever find this room, because it held his grave. His body wasn't here, she was never able to get it in the first place due to certain events, but it was a memorial to his life. In the center of the room, back against the wall stood a tall light gray stone with an epitaph written on it.

 _Mephiles the Dark. He will be missed and loved. He was a god in his own right._

Around the stone, there were small pieces of his crystals used as ornamentation along with all the gifts Iris had given to him throughout the years placed in the corners neatly. She lit a scented tealight by the stone as she kneeled on the ground in front of the monument, leaned forwards and pressed her hand and forehead against it.

 _How I wish I could've told you I loved you more. I never would have thought that this could happen to you. We were supposed to rule the world together until the end of time, but you were torn from this life and thrown into oblivion. They took you from me, from your children…. But once the war begins, they will suffer. I was smart though, my love. I headed your warning of messing with time and I was able to bring you back to this timeline, by taking another you out of a dead timeline. This other you and myself will destroy every one of those archangels. I will destroy everything good that has opposed us for so long. Your death will not be in vain. How surprised they will be once they have seen you have come back._

Iris kisses the stone and gets up from the ground, wiping away the black tears that came down her face.

 _You were always a king in my heart._

Somberly, she leaves the small room and heads out into the forest surrounding her cave. A permanent lavender fog seemed to have made its home in the immediate area as the more flooded parts of the forest grew thick patches of Iris flowers in all kinds of hues as aimless spirit orbs drifted about, fleeing from her. She thought it was quite peaceful as she sat down on a bench by an unkempt pond. No ones been in this forest besides her, and more recently her company, for years. A tiny little village used to be close by, but due to current events, it had been evacuated. Now almost everyone was in or by a major city seeking aid and wanting help. She kept watching the silent waters when all of a sudden, a small light that was on the horizon grew brighter and brighter. Before she knew it, there was a pastel purple angel before her that had descended from the light. Iris crawled back into the darkness of the dense forest and watched the creature cautiously from it.

"You have no need to fear me. Come out from hiding, self. My now that I say it out loud, it sounds a bit silly." The angel says as she laughs lightly.

"I'm not hiding and I do not fear you. I just hate bright light. And who are you to come up to me and address me like this?" Iris says as the angel frowns.

"Well, let me introduce myself more properly then. I am Isadora the Humble, the good angelic you from another dimension. I was curious about my counterpart here and wanted to meet you before the war happens. For me to be evil, I couldn't even fathom." The angel says as she shakes her head. "And I will not give away your location, if that thought ever crossed into your mind. I'm just a visitor and cannot interfere that drastically with this dimension."

Iris comes out of the forest mostly, still standing in just a sliver of darkness away from the angel's radiating light. "I suppose, in a sense, I was curious as well. I also don't believe you fully about not telling them where I am, but you angels are honest to a fault. Besides, they need to be by the portal. Can't have it open up without me being there, now can they? Also, now that you're here… you disgust me. For me to be good anywhere in the universe is an insult." She says as she crosses her arms and turns her head away disdainfully.

Her angelic self just keeps smiling. "That's okay that you feel that way, I know you can't help it. It is in your nature to hate, but it is in mine to love."

Iris hisses at her, which catches Isadora off guard. "I absolutely CAN help it. I can still pick whatever feelings I choose to feel, I'm not bound to hatred all of the time. I just choose to feel HATRED most of the time, for a lot of things. Don't make me sound like a charity case!"

The angel puts up her hands in peace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Can I at least show you what you might have been capable of as an angel? Then you can show me!" The angel says as she reaches forwards towards her other.

"Your either really brave, or really stupid. Fine. Then be on your way once your satisfied. Just don't do anything funny, otherwise you'll wish you had never met me. Consider it a warning." Iris says as she reaches out to Isadora and grabs her glowing hand.

She's overcome with a cloud of good emotions and sees herself committing these good deeds through the eyes of the angel. Helping the poor, the weak, and the defenseless, the environment…. Even befriending the mortal heroes and hanging out with Amy. She shudders at this atrocity and lets go of the angel's hand.

"That was… terrible, to say the least. Now, are you ready?" Iris asks as she now extends her glowing hand.

The angel, still smiling and being a good sport, shifts slightly and nods. She grabs onto the demon's hand and sees it all. The murdering, the love of torturing innocents, the manipulation, the forced suicides… She sees everything through Iris' eyes like they're her own. She feels the blood on her hands. The angel pulls away quickly and covers her mouth, aghast with repulsion. Iris smiles darkly as the angel thanks her for her vision awkwardly and flies away.

"Now who's scared of who?" Iris asks aloud smugly as the angel continues to fly away, not looking back. The demon laughs and continues back through her lands to the cave. A few nights and days go by until she would return to the altars,and her new one would be fully constructed led under the watchful eye of her head cultist. The time had come that the stone pedestal of her altar would be christened in blood.


	18. A New Dynasty

Her altar was complete. Built with stolen materials from the local quarry, along with hours of hard physical labor, the time had come for bloodletting. She commanded her cultists to bring their victims to the three-tiered altar and lay them down on the pedestals. She knew that having a bigger, multi layered altar would be the best because it would be the most efficient in harvesting souls in little time. They dug the daggers deep into the victim's bodies until all of their blood and spirit were drained. This was her own delightful manufacturing plant of death. Night after night, local nobodies were brought to the altars and slain by her and her cult, Mephiles and his slaves, and Arrion and his cult. Until that fateful day finally arrived and the demons and mortals crept into the city and then snuck up to the portal and surrounded it, but they left the mortals far behind them so that they could watch and not get involved in this war that was going to happen.

"Alright just like we planned. It is of utmost importance that I'm able to get through the portal and reach the castle. So, you all lunge in the portal soon after the cavalry arrives. We need more demons in order to fight properly." Iris said as she watched from the shadows with Mephiles and Arrion.

"Who exactly is this cavalry?" Mephiles asked.

"My precious pets, that's who. That's why their eggs were especially important this time around. Now, I must concentrate. Just enjoy this part of the show." Iris said as she closed her eyes and extended her arm towards the angels guarding it and trying to keep it closed. There were six holding it closed, and three guarding. Iris muttered some arcane words and soon distant flapping could be heard.

The angels looked around, just distracted enough by Iris' incoming creatures that blackened the sky in thousands that they had lost control of the portal. The vortex spewed out the demons that had been hammering at it and they steamrolled over the angels, punching and biting at them. Iris' creatures helped as well, flying down in a frenzy to attack the angels as well. Once there was a remotely clear path to the portal, they plunged forwards from the darkness and ran straight to it. All three of them had made it through and just in time as well because soon after the Angels of Virtue, Faeroria, and Sonic and Shadow, and the rest of the heavens had shown up. They were able to slay a few demons and flying creatures on the spot, but the rest of them had retreated back into the portal where they actually knew that they would have a chance once the whole army was assembled.

"I was just about to send more angels here too. Can't believe they made it through. Well, we knew this was going to happen so let's just get the army assembled properly and wait for them all to come out. We shall wait across the field for them. Heaven will win! It must for the survival of this planet! Good is stronger!" Faeroria exclaimed as her angels all hoorayed.

"One of us could still go in after them." Shadow said as Sonic agreed with him.

"No. That would be incredibly dangerous and could end up killing you. Our best option is to just watch and wait." Kanterlin said as the others agreed.

"Now THAT is a stupid plan." Shadow said as he crossed his arms. "Why even give them a chance to be prepared at all? I say we all storm in there and kick their asses."

"Now, Shadow, they agreed to let you and October be free and not throw you into prison. Going against what they have to say is unwise, Shadz." Sonic said as he placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow shrugged him off. "Whatever Sonic. Just don't let me be the one to save you're butt, like I usually am."

So on that note, they waited for the inevitable….

 _Elsewhere!_

Iris, Mephiles, and Arrion had arrived in the foyer of the castle as the orange vortex behind them faded away. Iris looked at the double blood wood doors that led into the throne room and sighed.

"This is it… this is the final task I need to do in order to officially begin my dynasty, and command all the powers of the Flame Core." Iris said to herself as she walked forwards and pushed open the massive doors. "It seems like just yesterday I was still being called princess."

Eternal hellfire lit up the room as the sconces on the wall responded to her presence. There were also tall, spiraled pillars of magma that supported the ceiling and a red velvet runner that led up to the throne's steps. Iris walked on the carpet proudly, keeping her head held high with an air of regality about her as she continued onwards. Once she had reached the empty air leading up to the throne, she picked up her leg and a man hunched over appeared as the first step to the dark thing. Suddenly, all of the spirits had begun to manifest and became the stairs leading up to the throne. It was to forever be their sentence in the afterlife. Iris continued up the spirit steps until she had reached the red seat of the suspended dark stone throne. The whole throne was suspended in air by massive, thick wrought iron chains. Many carvings also adorned the throne that showed the power and achievements of the two hell queens that had come before her. Who were her mother Nandraina the Insane, and grandmother Vaefora the Evil. To her surprise though, Arrion was sitting in her throne in his female form. She was not amused.

"Arrion, just what do you think your doing?" Iris asked as Arrion refused to believe that even in his female form, the throne rejected to make him queen.

"This should have worked. Dumb throne! I made myself female and you still refuse to give me power? Grandfather was just toying with me it seemed. Just playing with my feelings. I should have known he lied." Arrion said aloud as he looked at Iris.

"Arrion, get off of my throne. You are not the heir, and you never will be you dolt. Move." Iris commanded as Arrion still sat there but was crying.

This was really agitating Iris. So instead of comforting her brother, she threatened him. She had no time to waste with his feelings, she had to start the war preparations. His stupidity wasn't helping.

"Arrion, this is not classy for me to say, but you will MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF OF MY THRONE OR I WILL MOVE IT FOR YOU!" Iris shouted loudly at him, snapping him out of his petty sorrow. "Don't make me rip off one of your arms like I did your tail!"

"Wow. You… swore. I'm impressed, but also really scared of losing my arm so, I'm getting up." Arrion said as he wiped the tears from his now fearful face as he jumped off the throne. "It's all yours…."

Iris inhaled and turned around to face the room. Then she sat down in the throne and as soon as she did, a sharp jolt of energy ran up her legs and made her grip the armrests so tightly, she ripped the fabric. Once the pain subsided, she felt a lot more aware of the realm as a whole and the souls that lived within. This was what she was waiting for. She finally had inherited her full powers and title as queen. Her sclera had been permanently turned black, never to be white again. The cracks around her eyes and body would forever stay on her crystal body, making her appear even more sinister then before. She had also gained a third silver, serpent eye which she could choose to reveal or hide that was located on her chest. She raised her hand into the air and began to call forth every single demon, beast, and devil in her kingdom.

Time for her infernal army to assemble. But somebody else was quite aware of what was going on. Somebody who had fought with her in the past in order to defeat her mother….


	19. The Infernal Army

They came in hordes. Every living creature in her domain came flocking to the palace, compelled to head her call. Iris stood out on the balcony, watching them come to her from below. This was the exact spot where her mother had proclaimed her and her brother's birth years ago. Once her kingdom had all collected itself, she spoke to her people.

"The time has come upon us to fight for our very existence. We must assemble ourselves and fight as one. We must prevail in this war, or everything we have done as a race will be for naught. Sorrow will cease to be, pain will be but a distant memory in their eyes and also, we would be as well. The world will never know the meaning of true fear, and that cannot be allowed. So come my people, take up arms and fight for your right to be free. Fight for your right to survive and live forever on the surface! Fight for your kingdom and die for it if you must!" Iris states as she raises her hand into the air and causes all of the demons to cheer.

"I will arm you all with weapons and will make sure that the Infernal Army is well equipped as well. Once that is done, we will storm the portal and line the field in which we are to fight." Iris said as she turned her back to the crowd outside and walked back inside the castle. "Arrion, a bit of mood music is requested of you to impower the troops. Perhaps, you could even awake the spirits from The Soul Pit as well? Open the windows and let the music reach them."

Arrion bowed slightly, opened the windows, and then sat down on the bench to the organ. "Yes your highness, I will play."

As Arrion played, deep within the pit the spirits began to stir and claw their way up from the depths. They flew into the air and surrounded the castle along with the banshees, circling and screeching all the while from being aroused from their dwelling. Iris came out of the palace soon after and equipped all of her civilians with armor pieces and weapons. Iris walked up to her old allies and family last and handed them some of the better pieces of armor and weaponry, spare for a few who in the past were… disrespectful to her. She explained to five of her brothers that they were strong enough to defend themselves and didn't need it. They knew better though and this public shaming stained their princely honor a bit. They hung their heads as Xamen, Arrion, and their uncles all donned armor in front of them.

Then, it was time for the actual warriors to assemble. She called to them and they came out marching in lines, resting their swords and spears on their shoulders. Under Iris' watchful eye, all this happened as they kneeled down before her and waited to be called on for battle. As Iris was examining her domain, a vulture demon who had been part of the old royal court bowed, took her hand and led her deep within the castle and opened up a secret wall to reveal the queen's set of armor. The secret wall was exactly behind the painting of The Seven Archdemons of Sin painting that had been hanging in the castle for a very long time. It was like the angel painting, but instead of people smiling, it had people crying out in despair beneath the sins as they were being tortured by them. After they were done examining the art, the vulture helped her put on the armor piece by piece as Iris had never worn armor before and fastened it flush against her body.

The body armor, well the whole set, was made of some sort of infused blood gold with wide slots in the back for her wings. It also had some sort of upturned spikes on the shoulders as a pentagram decorated the back. The leg armor was sort of like a pleated skirt that fell down to her knees but had room for her tails to pop out, where then the leg pieces then covered her down to her feet. The leg pieces and gauntlets all had one tourmaline stone that looked like an eye on them. The gauntlet covered her arm from her elbow to her palm, ending in a v shape so that her fingers and claws were free to move and cause damage. The last pieces of armor were for her wings, and of course her crown like helmet. The wing armor was flexible and bended with her own wings easily, so she could still fly. It was of course, shaped like traditional bat demon wings and clipped onto her back via the slots. Her helmet had a face grate of course, but it had the same upturned spikes on it like her shoulders had, but smaller and shaped like a crown with black pearls imbedded into each spike. She left the helmet off for the time being, as that was a bit unnecessary for the time, but left the armor on. It did make her look like a serious warrior queen, after all. She attached the helmet to her hip and continued onwards with the vulture, curious as to where he was taking her now, until he suddenly disappeared out of nowhere. Before even getting a chance to figure out what could have possibly happened, an extremely ancient presence filled the room and revealed itself. A hurricane like entity swirled around in front of her as a more solid shape began to form from it. A black leopard greeted her in what seemed like an overly excited manner.

"Hello. I am your grandmother, Vaefora. Nice to finally met you, my most prized creation."


	20. Meeting the Maker

"What do you mean by that? I made myself who I am today through experiences in my existence. I am not your project." Iris said as Vaefora only laughed at her granddaughter.

"So volatile and aggressive, I like it! You turned out very well according to my plans. You are almost on par with me in power, in some ways. You are the strongest Antichrist I have ever created." Vaefora said as Iris stared at her in hostility.

"Explain yourself. I am not the only Antichrist….? What happened to the others?" Iris said as her defenses fell slightly, but her fists still stayed clenched.

Vaefora got closer to her granddaughter and told her about old, failed plans. "I honestly thought that this war between good and evil would have been determined thousands of years ago. This fight has been postponed so many times throughout the millennia because I had never been able to create a strong enough demon to lead. Yes my own daughter was strong, but not strong enough to sustain herself in battle. Your mother was one of those Antichrists. One of the strongest, until you had slain her. It was in that moment, I knew YOU were the strongest demon I had created. I only aided you slightly, but the rest of it was all you. Your mother may have given birth to you, but who did you think molded the spirit of you?"

She paused a minute to look at Iris' reaction, and then continued.

"I stole your spirit from right under Faeroria's nose, just as she was about to make you into an angel. With a few adjustments, I turned your good soul rotten but left just a small spark of light within. That's why you can handle holy afflictions better than any other demon created. Even better than this old Daemon can. And that my dear, was the key. I also have a present for you." Vaefora said as she tossed a curved, orange sickle blade with a stone handle on the ground in front her. "No one but me knew about the location of it. I have been keeping it hidden away, even from your mother, until this very time. This is the Blade of Misery, my own solution to the angel problem. I made this thousands of years ago, and only now have perfected it. Anything holy this thing slays, stays dead. That even means destroying their very souls."

"Thanks, I guess." Iris said as her head was spinning with all sorts of thoughts as she took the blade and sheathed it away.

Vaefora wasn't done talking yet. She continued on, not caring that her granddaughter was going through some sort of internal crisis right now. What the daemon said next brought Iris to the boiling point.

"I am also the one who had caused your mother to go insane. I caused your brothers to be jealous of you, picking on you as to make you stronger. I am the one who forged this path for you, so that you could learn all you could to be a killing machine. Hate. Pain. Knowledge. Power. That was all me. Leading you down a specific route, to eventually be a ruthless queen." Vaefora said as she got closer to Iris.

While her granddaughter was taking this all in, the vulture had come back again to escort her elsewhere. Iris defiantly responded to her grandmother, power in her voice.

" **How dare you! You made me walk a path of suffering just for your own selfish needs! You made my own brother and half brothers torment me just for your own plans. You made the whole kingdom antagonize me! Nobody will ever use me and think that it's alright to do so. Your actions just sealed your own doom, grandmother. I will find a way to destroy you. Mark. My. Words!"**

"Um, your majesty? Who… are you yelling at?" The vulture asked as Iris turned around to face him, then turned back to see Vaefora gone.

"No one it seems. Well, what are you waiting for? Escort me back." Iris said as she walked alongside the confused demon as he did just that. "Take me so that I may address The Horsewomen, and also acquire my steed."

Vaefora watched as the two demons left and she pondered to herself.

 _Me helping you spelled out my doom? Well then, this should get interesting once you get to experience my newest plan. Tell me child, what would you do if you became possessed? Because that's exactly what I'm going to do when given the chance. Fight your war, but you will not be the one to rein after._

(Back with the heroes)

They had all lined themselves up along the field and didn't move at all. They all stood at attention, waiting for their counterparts to barge through and start the war. Every hero, angel, and benevolent entity was there talking to one another to pass the time. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Silver, the Archangels, the Arisen, Saints, Seraphim, Cherubs, Faeroria, The Heaven Mover, and even Chip the Light Gaia were all there. Sonic and Tails came up to Chip who was in his passive form, that of a chihuahua, and gave him a hug.

"How's it going Chip? Sonic said as Chip smiled from ear to ear.

"I've been fine Sonic. Had to wake up early again because Dark Gaia did. Although we were able to capture him and another demon he was with. Everyone is all shook up with this situation we are in. We have to win Sonic!" Chip said as the little dog deity fluttered around. "It'll be the fight of the eons!"

"I know little buddy, but we'll be just fine. We always win." Sonic said as he and Tails gave some thumbs up.

"Oh, I know. We are gonna beat them all up! Yeah!" The little deity said as he punched the air and zoomed around back to his position.

"Oh yes, of course we are going to be just fine. I have my Sonic with me." Amy said as she came on over and hugged Sonic.

Sonic just let her be and gave her a hug back. "Yeah, exactly."

When deep down he felt very anxious. This would not be a fight with baddies that he had ever had before and he expected all of the stops to be pulled.


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

The Horsewomen of the Apocalypse waited for their queen in the back garden of the castle because the front was so crowded with demons there wouldn't have been room for them, or their mounts. Besides they knew they were going to be addressed specifically on what to do before and after the war was fought. The first demon and her horse were a sickly green color with flies surrounding them. They were both rotten looking and had stringy, matted hair on their heads and on their tails. This demon was a monitor lizard and the embodiment of pestilence. The next demon was a featherless canary, had black and white body paint on as to mimic a skeletal frame, and was shrouded in a ripped robe of grey. She was the embodiment of death. Her horse had the same exact paint job and was also missing his eyes and hair. The third demon was the color of blazing red and the embodiment of war. She was a bull and her horse bled constantly from it's eyes and had many arrows stuck in it's head as a mane. The last horsewoman was the one of famine. She was a remarkably frail and thin hornet along with her horse but had marks of charcoal and soot around her eyes and shoulders. They were both dull gray and brown colors. The four female demons lowered their heads respectfully as soon as Iris came out back to speak to them.

"Greetings to you all. Lady Prunella of Pestilence, Lady Deidra of Death, Lady Weslyn of War, and Lady Fanya of Famine, I'm sure you are all aware of why I want to talk to you correct?"

Prunella answered her back. "Yes, Queen Irisatine. You wish to speak to us about the war and about our tasks."

Iris nodded. "That's right I do. You are to lead the charge of the common demons first. Most of them are fairly weak and useless so they will be the distraction for the angels, while the Infernal Army charges next, followed then by the elite Fallen. That will surely be a treat for them to battle their corrupted kindred. If we do survive and win the war, then you four will be able to do what you do best. Prunella, you will spread a bought of disease so bad that it will rival that of the Black Plague. Don't kill all of the mortals though, they are still useful as food. Just… herd them closer here. Same with you other three. Deidra, you can help thin them out as well. Just make sure you harvest their souls with your scythe, so that they can be devoured by the survivors later. Weslyn I know you'll just be happy helping out in the war efforts so that will be your main task, along with assisting others on the battlefield. Don't waste any efforts on the commoners, though. A lot of them still leave a bad taste in my mouth. Fanya you will wither the crops everywhere around the world and destroy all of their food sources, except for around here. They will still need to eat themselves if I wish for a few of them to survive. You can also help each other if the need arises just don't stray from your assigned tasks. Also, if you all do happen to die I can take care of all of those things myself. It will just have to be at a slower pace or I may have to assign other demons to be in charge of those tasks. So, try not to get yourselves killed. Do you all understand?"

The horsewomen bowed and then mounted their steeds, getting ready to head out to their posts. "We understand."

Iris nodded and dismissed them with a wave of her hand and then they galloped away, leaving Iris with her thoughts on the current matters at hand.

 _I can't believe my grandmother was behind the kingdom turning against me. What a joke. Of course, it would be something she would do. I mean nothing to her, besides being yet another piece to play on the board so she can try to win. Well, the end game is definitely coming and it might be the last game she will ever play. I hate to admit it, but this "light" part of me might be the key to destroying her after all. Ugh, I don't want to think about that right now.. the thought is absolutely abhorrent! Or…. Perhaps something else will be of use for her destruction… Back to the task at hand. Time to acquire my war horse._

Iris headed back into the main room of the castle where Mephiles was and smiled at him as his eyes grew wide.

"Where did you get that armor? It's really… unique."

Iris answered him back. "Aren't I a beautiful butterfly? It's the Queen Armor that my mother once wore. I just need to get one more thing, and then we shall be set."

"Oh? And where might your mother be? Can't she be of some assistance to you?" Mephiles asked as Iris started to leave again.

"My mother is nowhere. She is dead. I killed her. She can help me by staying that way." Iris answered back, getting nothing but silence and a nod from Mephiles. She had forgotten that this Mephiles knew nothing of the adventures they had had recently and felt a pang of sadness for the one she had lost.

"May I come along? I would just like to accompany you." He asked as she waved for him to follow.

"Yes, that would be nice. Sorry love I'm just preoccupied. Let's take a walk." Iris says as she waits for Mephiles to come to her side. She takes his hand in hers and they start to walk together.

"What are you going to do now?" He asks as they both exit the castle and head towards it's stable. "The plan was for you to get here so that you could sit on the throne and assemble your army. You did that so what's left?"

"I have to bring a very old friend with me. He's very… untamed and feral but that's what gives him the edge. No one can tame him, not even me. But, I can still make him submit and only then will he allow me to ride him. I've done it once before when I brought him down from the mountains." Iris said as she peered into the building and then called for the beast. "Disaster! Come!"

Two pairs of glowing eyes shown from within the darkness as the stomping of angry hooves and whinnying was heard within. Soon, a black horse made of agate came charging out, bucking wildly at the air as it's mane and tail of blood blew in the air. Iris jumped over the metal fence and into the hell horse's enclosure. Without hesitation it came charging at her and rammed her into the fence hard. She in return grabbed it's head harshly and put it in a headlock. She wrestled the monster to the ground and felt it's breath lessen the more she constricted it in her grasp. She let it go once it had nearly passed out as it stumbled away from her. She then jumped onto it's back and threw a barbed bit into it's mouth so it would stay and grabbed the reins. The horse then gave up with one last exasperated attempt to throw her off. It knew it had been bested and let Iris ride him.

"What a hassle you put me through, Disaster. I already have a war to fight and you being a pain doesn't help." Iris said to the horse as it stomped it's hoof in defiance. "Hey! None of that crap. Come on, jump the fence."

The hell horse did just that as Iris grabbed Mephiles hand and pulled him atop the beast. She swung around to face him and put her hand up to his in the air, intertwining their fingers and looking at him in the eyes.

"This will be the end. If we lose, that's it. So I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I have cherished our time together. I have loved both versions of you very deeply, more than I have ever admitted to and can now die satisfied that I have told you. You have been the best thing to happen to me, and for that I am grateful."

Mephiles smiled sweetly back at her and kissed her hard upon her lips, holding the back of her head as he did so. Once he let go he told her the same. "I haven't known you for very long, like you've known me but you have actually made me feel something else other than hate. For the first time in my existence, I understand what love is. Thank you for making me feel cared about and wanted."

Iris smiles and gives him one more kiss and then she swings back around and rides off with him to the portal to lead out the demons. "I will always want you, Mephiles. Always. Now let's do what we do best."


	22. WAR

_Eternal Champions-Nox Arcana_

Everyone became quiet as the portal widened. They raised their holy weapons as some angels played flutes and harps as to soothe the warrior's hearts. The Arisen, the Archangels, and the thousands of normal angels all readied themselves as Faeroria sat upon a horse of light and cloud. Sonic and Tails stood next to Winter as Shadow and October stood next to Amy. The common demons marched through first in thousands, being led by Prunella. They rose their swords and spears up and down in the air as they taunted the enemy. After the regular demons marched through, half of the sky turned red as the sun was eclipsed by their hell sun as the damned souls and banshees flew around. The infernal army was next in line. Hundreds marched in lines, keeping their weapons slung over their shoulders. Their unholy armor protected them as the sound of drums could be heard coming faintly from somewhere. It got louder once the demons banging the war drums came through next, announcing the presence of the Fallen, the princes, and the other archdemons. The Fallen had a dim light surrounding them, had shredded angel wings, and small bits of burnt feathers on their arms to remind them of their painful fall from long ago, damned to serve the infernal realm because no one else will keep them. The princes were mounted upon the other horses from the stables as well, only their horses were the regular hell horses that were usually used for transport and labor and not really meant for war, though they did dawn armor plates. Spare for Sythien's warhorse whom he had since his teenage years and he had been grooming him for this moment. Although a seventh prince soon made his way onto the scene along with a friend. Thorne and Cillah had arrived and were ready to make their stands as well. They had both seen the sky and knew that it was time to join in. All of the Arisen were already called here so his trip from the ruins wasn't hindered at all. At least his brother didn't rat him out.

Lastly was the queen herself with Mephiles behind her. She was decked out in her new armor with a blade the public has never seen before at her hip, ready to claim angelic souls. Her trident was in her left hand with the reins in the other as she rode Disaster onto the battlefield. She received more than a few looks her way as she finally arrived in her place in the back of the army as her creatures from her cave crawled up the surrounding trees and waited, making the trees look like their bark was alive. All was silent as the two opposing sides looked at one another, waiting for a cue. It happened once Iris put on her helmet and raised her trident, then brining it down in a swoop. The common demons charged first into the regular angels, attacking with all of their supernatural power. The ground shook as they brawled and stabbed at one another fiercely as the hell beasts assisted. The giant demons attacked Light Gaia and The Sky Mover in a clash of titans, bringing down pain as often as they could on the holy beings. Then the Infernal Army rushed in next, spears pointed forwards as they impaled a wall of angels. The Arisen stepped in and started fighting against the army. The field was already soaked in blue blood from the demons and yellow blood from the angels. Only thousand common demons remained on the battlefield, and the Infernal Army was slowly dwindling as well. Iris growled in frustration as Disaster stomped on the ground, wanting to charge in. Both sides were pretty equal in warriors still fighting on the battlefield, but she wanted to make sure she grabbed the lead. Iris sent in the banshees, Fallen, and her creatures to attack from the skies and so they did. The banshees fought aerially with the Seraphims, screaming at them as the six winged balls of light dropped dead from the sky. The Fallen automatically clashed with the Arisen who were flying in the air, including Winter who already had his hands full. Then Iris' creatures, led by Trinity, attacked the cherubs and harassed them in swarms. Iris found herself grinning as all of their Seraphims and Churubs had been killed rather quickly by her forces. The Archdemons panicked and looked at their mom as if to ask permission to enter. Faeroria nodded as her children leapt into action and hacked away at the creatures back in return and had killed the banshees. Seeing that the archangels had leapt into action, the archdemons decided to as well. Mephiles and the six brothers entered the fray next, immediately hounding the archangels. They all fought with one another as they used their own specific weapons of choice. Sythein used his double blood blades to hack and slash at Thein, Xamen used his mace to club Crystal over the head, Melissa used her spears of light to pierce through Derilious as Abigail stabbed Arrion right in the back with a blessed dagger, while Mephiles covered her in darkness. Then Kanterlin and Jewel did a double light attack on Mephiles as he recoiled in pain.

Thorne and October were soon fighting themselves as Winter came in to intercept. Thorne wrapped vines around his brother's body as Winter simultaneously froze and broke them off, letting October get in a fire attack on Thorne. The siblings continued to fight and yell at one another as the heroes fought the smaller devils as they were enemies they could actually manage. They were specifically told not to attack any regular demons unless provoked for fear that they would be killed. They were much more useful alive. Even stubborn Shadow listened to them for a change. He wasn't afraid of the demons, though. He listened to them for October's sake. She needed someone in her corner, and he was damned sure that he wasn't just going to keel over and leave her alone in the world because of his arrogance. As the war continued onwards, Iris and Faeroria watched each other intently. The armies fought tirelessly. Her brothers and lover continued to fight on and just as her brothers seamed to be weakened by battle, they transformed with the last of their power into their own primal forms, soon besting the virtues by brutal force. This gave Mephiles the chance to stab them with dark chaos lances and plant his creatures bombs on them as well. The angels tried to pull them off but to no avail. They exploded and sent them flying backwards into the chaos.

The ground suddenly trembled again, shaking everyone as Dark Gaia had risen up from the ground to join the forces. Breaking free of his restraints once again, he hurled the small angels around in the air that had restrained him as Light Gaia moved in to oppress him. Iris figured she had been sitting in the sidelines for long enough and made a charge straight through the battle. She used her silver fire to set angels ablaze in her path, along with her trident to impale anyone unfortunate enough in her way. One of the poor virtues who had just recovered from Mephiles' bombs found themselves in that predicament. Before Jewel could even raise her sword, Iris impaled her with her trident. She smiled at the hapless angel as Jewel feared for the worst. The demoness then proceeded to unsheathe the Blade of Misery as she then decapitated the holy entity. The other archangels looked her way aghast with horror as the angel's blood spouted from her neck. Iris slid the angel's body off of her trident and then proceeded onwards towards Faeroria. Faeroria raised her guard just in time as her and Iris' swords clashed with one anthers. Their swords both vibrated on impact as the Blade of Misery and the Blade of Souls met. They then pulled away from each other as the queens circled one another, keeping their weapons at the ready. Faeroria charged in, swinging her sword around a couple of times trying to get a hit on Iris. Iris avoided this by ducking the sword blows and counteracting with her own sword, trying to get in a stab at Faeroria as well. This pattern repeated over and over gain to no avail of one or the other. Faeroria brought the fight up into the skies. She jumped off of her horse and flew into the air, now trying to attack Iris from above. She was not about that and flew up to Faeroria now, swinging at the life goddess fiercely. She was only able to scrape the side of her, just barely hitting her armor. Now Faeroria was angered and relentlessly swung at Iris, actually giving her a small stab wound on her leg as the tip of the sword actually got between a couple plates of armor.

Iris screamed in pain as a small stream of blood dripped down her leg. She just couldn't fight properly with all of this armor on that she wasn't accustomed to. So, she made a breakneck decision to hurriedly take off all of her armor and drop it to the ground. She had much more mobility this way and was able to dodge a lot better and more quickly. Faeroria soon got flustered with the aerial battle because every moment Iris was alive, one of her angels died. A sense of guilt clouded her heart. This had to end now. So, she caused a massive blinding light to illuminate the sky and blind Iris. In that moment she had plunged her blade so hard into her opponent that she could feel the force of it push back into her hand. Iris was in disbelief of her defeat from such a dirty trick as she plummeted from the sky, blade still lodged in her abdomen. The demons looked up in horror as their newly anointed queen fell from grace. They knew now that their fate was sealed. Iris spoke in hatred mentally to Faeroria who was a bit shaken from the velocity of what she had just done.

 _I would tell you to go to Hell, but it seems you've made the trip there yourself. Hahaha! Good. Feel guilt knowing that you've taken a life, although it was one drenched in years of death. I hope this moment haunts you for eternity._

With that, she hit the ground and all of the souls she had ever taken escaped in hundreds of thousands out of her body, leaving her with absolutely no power left. All she could do was think about her long life, and all of the evils she had committed. She smiled, knowing that it had been fun while it lasted, but now her existence was over. Her body soon stopped glowing afterwards as her demonic soul could no longer support itself. The red soul faded into nothingness and she ceased to be.

(Bad Ending-Part 1)


	23. Free At Last

Bad End-Part 2

The demons were petrified of what was to come of them, and some even started to scramble back to the portal vainly hoping going back home would save them. They were not able to escape, as the Flame Core started to break apart and collapse on itself as the vortex disappeared for the very last time as a distressed Vaefora perished within her own world. The rest of them knew they were doomed anyways and still continued to go down swinging, fighting until they were slain down as their bodies turned to dust. It was better to die with courage and honor rather than cowardice anyways. To some though, that was not the case. They tried to hide away from the angels, but in the end, they turned to dust just the same. A field of dust remained after all of the lesser demons died, and now it was time for the archdemons to fade away. Iris' brothers turned to dust next as they all said goodbye to one another and anguished over their sister's defeat. That left October, Winter, and Thorne next. Thorne was extremely upset, especially at Winter.

"If you had only been on our side…" Thorne said as he shook his head, turning into dust as he spoke. "I hope you feel guilt about all of this Winter. Not only have you condemned yourself, but your parents, race, me and October as well by choosing the wrong side. I hope this is what you wanted." Thorne finished with a snarl, then cast his sorrowful eyes to October. "Goodbye, October. I wish that I could've gotten to know you better as a sister."

Thorne collapsed onto the ground and was now just a green pile of dust at the feet of his siblings. October was crying uncontrollably as Winter turned away and was crying his black tears as well.

"Well, if I have to die… I just want to say that I will miss you Winter. I didn't want to die this early in life, but, I have no choice in the matter. I just wish I knew that if the demons lost, this is what would happen to me." October says as she starts to turn as well.

Shadow runs over and grabs October roughly before pulling her into a hug. "October, I had tried so hard to protect you! I thought I was fighting for you, when in the end I was going to help bring you to death. You became a precious friend of mine and a daughter of sorts. I would have helped your parents and let evil win if I knew it meant keeping you alive!"

October squeezed him tightly back. "No I wouldn't have wanted that Shadow. The world couldn't have survived if they won. It's best that its this way. Thank you for showing me kindness while I was here. You're awesome. Same to you Winter. Goodbye."

She turned to red dust in Shadow's arms as the black hedgehog wept, clutching the dust. It was like the world wanted his friends to die. First Maria, now October. Winter silently kept to himself in grief as he started to turn next, weeping softly. Crysabella, his newly alive friend, came over and hugged him tightly.

"You did the right thing Winter. You only stood up for what you believed in, which was making sure good endured. Don't feel guilty."

Winter smiled slightly. "I know what your trying to get at Crysi, but I still do feel very guilty. At least it's not a feeling I'll experience for long."

"Don't be hard on yourself buddy. It's tough being a hero, who said it was easy?" Sonic said as he came over to comfort his fading friend. "You supported the right cause Winter. Be sure of that. It was cool getting to know you, man you were a great friend. Everyone alive on Mobius has you to thank for helping them to keep their freedom and not be under the rule of tyranny for the rest of eternity. You will always be one ultimate hero of the world!" Sonic said cheerily as he gave a thumbs up.

Winter smiled and thanked Sonic for comforting him right before he turned to white dust. Sonic kept smiling, but was now crying as well. Winter was gone.

Mephiles couldn't believe it. She lost and was now in his arms dead. Truly dead. He couldn't wrap his head around such a loss. This feeling of loss was so foreign to him. His chest hurt and his heart burned in agony. He held her lovingly, stroking her quills and giving her a kiss on her forehead before she too had turned into nothing more than a pile of purple dust. Her creatures had perished as well as they had all turned into ash as her power was no longer around to support their existence. Trinity had died curled up next to her master as the creature's hollow body blew away as the wind traveled by. Mephiles felt thick black tears stream down his cheeks as they fell upon the remains of his lover. This was the first time he had ever cried. He was also very very angry at the angels.

"YOU…" He said darkly as Faeroria faced him as he rushed over to her as she found herself now before Mephiles. "YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER!"

Mephiles was going to pierce through her with a lance and rip her apart as he was starting to fall apart himself, but one of her archangels beat him to it and struck him with the Blade of Chaos. He was instantly crippled and fell backwards onto the ground as he cursed at the world , then slowly crawled back to where Iris' dust was and turned into black dust himself. The sky turned completely blue again as the red disappeared from it completely and the sun returned to normal as the last demon died. Complete peace washed over the world.

(Months after the war...)

Sonic and his friends had made a commemorative shrine to the three children with their urns on top of pedestals in a fenced off area besides a graveyard. The world had been healed and rebuilt of the damage caused to it as the animals all lived in harmony. The angels still continued to watch them from the sky, wanting them to all continue their own normal lives as unhindered as possible until the time had come for them to pass on into the next realm. The friends were happy, but also solemn.

"Okay so, let's get the last two urns. Shadow, are you ready?" Sonic said as Shadow nodded.

The hedgehogs both carried the last two urns and they did so disdainfully. These two urns held Iris' and Mephiles' dust. They were only doing this because it had seemed wrong to exclude their parents from the family shrine, even though they were horrible people. With the children in mind, they placed the urns with self-restraint right beside the others and laid down flowers as to pay respects to their young friends. They all said kind words about the children and left as soon as they were done, leaving the secluded spot to be left alone. At least now, in a sense, they were finally all together as one reunited family


	24. World of Rot

"Good" Ending

(Thy Art is Murder- Reign of Darkness.)

Going back to the scene of the war, a different path in the timeline is followed. Mephiles is well aware of it but he says nothing. He just plays along and keeps an eye out for anything that seems different. This time before the battle even begins, Cream runs up to the scene huffing and puffing. She had somehow learned that a giant world determining battle was about to happen, and she wanted to prevent it from happening. She then stood in the field between the two armies and spread her arms out.

"No! Ms. Iris, Mr. Mephiles, and angels do not fight! This is not the way to solve things!" The rabbit says as sweat drips down her face.

"Cream, please move out of the way." Faeroria says as the child shakes her head.

"I don't want anybody to die. Please, don't fight. I don't want to lose anybody."

Iris smiles and beckons the frightened child to her as she then kneels down to her level and explains.

"Cream, war is just a part of the world and so is death. Some people live long healthy lives, and some people die early due to circumstances. This must be done, and besides you wouldn't be standing up for me if you had remembered what I had done to you in your past life."

Cream started to cry. "What…. Do you mean?"

Iris grabbed the child and held her tightly in her grasp, digging the quills on her arms into the rabbit's small body causing her pain. "How I've longed for this day to come. The perfect moment when your soul has blossomed fully and has reached its peak potency. In a past life, a hundred years ago or so, I had met you, you had taken me in, and I had eventually killed you. I knew you would be reincarnated one day because your life was cut short, I just didn't know when. Back then you were just a child as well, but wearier of me and not as trusting. Once I had come to recognize your aura from all of those years ago, I figured I would gain your trust and become friends with you once again. It was much easier to do so this time. But, I still had to kill you. You had known too much. I much rather would have harvested you back then, but you were going to sell me out to the demon hunters once you learned of my plans. You just couldn't mind your own business. But now… this IS the end of the line. You will not be reincarnated this time because I will be harvesting your lifeforce now my friend. Goodbye, Cream the Rabbit. It was… interesting getting to know you once again."

Iris dug her claws into the rabbit's body as the girl let out a shrill scream. Blood dripped out of the wound she had caused and Cream fell to the ground limp as a wet rag. Iris lifted the child's soul to her lips and inhaled all of her essence. Her plan to trick the child, and devour her pure soul had worked this time. She was more naïve in this life than her previous one. The angels and mortals were disgusted by the gruesome act and came in swinging with fury.

The fight continued on the same way as it did before up until the fight between the two queens. Iris strips her armor off and flies up into the air, becoming much more agile than her foe. Her plan seems to be working as she gets a slash in on the god as Faeroria reels back in pain. Her wing had been cut and now she was only using her one good wing to fly. Seeing that this could be her downfall, she descended back down to the earth as Iris followed behind her. Faeroria just didn't want to lose and fail the whole world, so she caused a massive flash of light to blind the demon as she suddenly lunged upwards and plunged the Blade of Souls into her. Iris jerked violently in the sky before falling down to the ground below, eyes lifeless and her body's light had gone as the blade still remained in her torso. Mephiles wondered what the difference was this time and waited for something else to happen. He didn't cry, he knew she was faking her death, but Faeroria didn't seem to know. She walked up to the fallen demon and reached for her sword, wanting to pull it back out. What she wasn't expecting however, was for the sword's power to be sucked out of it. She lurched back in shock, but it was too late. While she had been distracted with what had just happened, Iris had plunged the Sword of Misery into the goddess's body. Faeroria fell to the ground writhing in distress before finally succumbing to her wound, but not before sobbing about the world she just failed.

"That's it. My world will be reduced to nothing now. Hatred… and endless suffering… Why did fate have to play it out like this? Doesn't the universe still want peace?" Faeroria said as Iris came over to her and looked down at the fallen entity.

"No, it doesn't. It's tired of all these happy endings. It wants evil to take the reins and give it something different for a change. At least, that is what I have come to understand from the universe. It's too late to turn back anyways even if you wanted to, so just die already and get it over with. Your wasting my time here."

With the passing of the goddess, the angels had all lost hope. They still fought onwards against the demons as the sky turned completely red and lighting flashed around them. After the regular sun had been completely consumed by the orange moon, the last of the Arisen, mortals, and holy entities had fallen. Spare for a few exceptions.

"Leave Eclipse, my cultists, and Shadow alone. I will see to them once the filth has been taken care of." Iris said as she then commanded her brothers to fight their counterparts.

She personally took care of Thein as she wasted no time with him and struck him down with the sword. In one last futile attempt, Thein stabbed her with the sword of chaos. She dramatically acted like it affected her, but then laughed afterwards as her body actually absorbed the power of that sword too. She then proceeded to do what the vile ideas in her head cooked up, which was to nail him and the other torn up angels onto crosses and hang them upside down from a nearby tree with their wings out stretched. So she did that, and then used the same sword to cut off their wings and toss them to the ground besides her. She then summoned a pillar of eternally burning hellfire to set the tree ablaze.

"These wings will be mounted above my throne in remembrance of this day. They will be great trophies. This tree will also be a nice reminder of this day for years to come. Now onto more important matters."

After she was done talking to herself, she turned around to see her bewildered brothers and lover staring at her right as she starting humming contentedly. All she could do was giggle and smile back. She was just too happy to acknowledge anything than what just happened.

"You just kinda… felt like doing that huh?" Arrion asked as he was still confused as to what she had just done without telling anybody.

"Yes. I just had to." Iris said as she was still smiling and walked right past her brothers and paused at Mephiles. "Oh, we should really talk with our children about what we want to do with them."

Mephiles nodded. "Yes. Now that the holy entities have been vanquished, it is time to lay down the ground work. They need to know that we will not be putting up with any of their shenanigans."

"Yes. Also, they need to try and act eviler themselves. I will not tolerate anything less than obedience in my kingdom so Winter better change, or he will be exiled. I'm sorry son, but that's the way it is. Thorne should be just fine though. He does still want to be evil like us, so this will give us a chance to teach him how to practice it properly. October will be attending and learning these lessons as well. There is still at least some darkness within her we can make stronger."

With their plan for the children concocted, they told their offspring exactly how this was going down. October rolled her eyes at the prospect of evil lessons but would play along with it to make her parents happy, Thorne was thrilled about it and couldn't wait to start, and Winter cast a look of disbelief at his parents that they would exile him if he didn't learn to be evil. He just left then and there, wanting nothing to do with his parents from this point onwards. It also still stung that his holy friends and teachers had perished as well. So, he took Crysabella with him and flew off into the distance, wanting to not experience this bleak future. Iris let him go, but secretively sent a group of demons to watch him and to make sure that he would cause no trouble in this new era. Thorne gladly walked up besides them and embraced his role as a prince. His goal was that one day, he would be as ruthless, cunning, and powerful as his parents. Heck maybe he would even rule his own world one day and make his parents proud. Small steps, though. October was going to humor them, but then remembered Shadow and how he would disapprove of her decision. She also remembered how much her father hates him and became extremely worried that he might be killed. She had to think of something quick because that was the next issue she knew they were going to address.

"I will attend the evil lessons and behave myself, as long as you both promise to not kill Shadow. I also want Eclipse with me as well." October said just in time right as her dad was about to do something sinister to Shadow.

"What? October!" Iris said as Mephiles forced himself to withdraw from harming Shadow. "Is this really what you will promise?"

October reluctantly nodded. "I will be your perfect princess, so long as you don't kill him. He did raise me partly, you know."

"Well that was all of the hero's faults! We would have raised you all if it were not for us being thrown into Hell!" Mephiles said as he held his hands together. "You should despise him for that."

October shook her head. "He will stay with me. He will be my right-hand man. I will keep him out of trouble."

Her parent's nodded. "Very well. It is so. But he will need to come and see us every here and again as well. So as to…. Give us a report on you and your behavior. Same goes to you October about giving a report on Shadow. And don't lie, because we will know."

Shadow nodded. "I will, and I agree to these terms. We will both stay out of your way."

Eclipse ran over to Iris and Mephiles and bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to live in your kingdom. I will behave myself and stay with October as well."

"We know you will Eclipse. You see that know. Besides, your good for October. And she kind of fancies you." Mephiles told him as the little alien blushed and moved besides Otober.

"You are all dismissed." Iris said as she waved her hand at them. "I need to get to work."

Once they had left, Iris got to work and raised up parts of the underworld to the surface, namely the volcanos and sent the horsewomen out on their biddings. After some time had passed, the rest of the world's population had all been herded into close proximity of the city Iris had the demons overrun, while the other half of the world was dedicated to just the demons. The humans and anthros were all shoved into very large, multifloored structures by force that contained a large dining area and kitchen, a main large lobby, and bunkbeds for them to sleep in on the top floors. Also, cameras were everywhere so as to make sure no one stepped out of line, and to make sure they knew that they were all stripped of their freedoms. Then came the weeding of the mortals who didn't adapt to this lifestyle change, or the fact that they had two powerful masters now. Those who did not obey were killed and harvested promptly, so as to keep everything transitioning smoothly and without problems into the future. As for the mortals who behaved, they were allowed to live and have children. The children were taken from them early though and raised knowing nothing other than loyalty to the queen, how to serve the queen, and that they were going to be killed and their souls devoured once they had served their purpose. The sad part was that the children looked forwards to it, because they had also been told that it was the best way to die because you had served your queen till the end. Once all of the previously free mortals had died and free thinking was out the door, the perfected, death obsessed, zombified population remained. It was just how she had planned it to go all along. The demons also stayed in line and listened to her as well because Iris had learned soon after the war that she had the ability to summon the Blade of Chaos and the Blade of Souls from the palms of her hands. Now not only could she destroy the souls of the mortal, and extinct holy, but she could now destroy the demon's souls as well. She was the only one in existence with that kind of power.

Once a month as promised, Shadow visited them both alone and he hated it. He gave them report and most times, he was free to go. Sometimes, it would be worse and Iris would give Mephiles permission to torture him as a form of "stress relief." Shadow was always whipped, burned, or cut all over his body by the hand of his archenemy. Mephiles also taunted and belittled him as he was being tortured and always promised to find new ways to make his life hell as Iris watched him, very entertained. October had confronted her father once she did find out, but he reminded her that the promise was to not kill him, and that anything else not mentioned was fair game. Shadow put up with it, just for October even though she didn't like it at all what they did to him. She was his only light in the darkness so he didn't really care about his abuse at the hands of her sadistic parents.

Thorne and October went to their evil lessons until they were completed. They had set up a final test for the two, which was to plan the demise of a poor test subject and execute it. October felt a small bit of guilt for killing the guy, but at least his death wasn't all in vain because she devoured his soul afterwards. It made her feel better thinking of it that way. Thorne on the other hand, was overly into it. He was having fun the whole time while he made the subject suffer and was even laughing a bit. It sickened October, but her parents were happy and she could see that they were satisfied with at least one evil child to continue on the legacy someday with. Thorne stayed in his parent's palace and grew more bloodthirsty and ruthless as time went by, October became more cold hearted like Shadow and only really expressed her true feelings to him and Eclipse as they both lived in her very own self-made castle still within the main demon city, and Winter kept tucked away into a remote colder climate region of the world, keeping Crysabella protected within his own kingdom of frost.

Evil reined forever as the supreme force of the world, rivaled no more by heroes of any creed. Iris and Mephiles ruled the world with a cruel iron for thousands of years, and that's just how they liked it.


End file.
